My Little Pony: Magical Climax Jump
by TokuBrony94
Summary: The train of time, DenLiner, has traveled to Ponyville. A stallion named Bass comes across a shy pegasus mare by the name of Fluttershy, who is revealed to be a Singularity Point after coming into contact with an Imagin. Now with more of them trying to restore their future by destroying the past, Fluttershy will be chosen to fight them as Kamen Rider Den-O!
1. Station 1

**TB: *singing in the recording studio* **_**Kobore ochiru suna no youni dare mo toki tomerarenai. Sono sadame okasumono. Boku ga, Ore ga, keshite miseru kanarazu.**_

**KKD: Hello?**

**TB: Oh hai, KKD. I was just singing something fitting for our story.**

**KKD: Oh. Uh… Okay? I guess… what were you singing?**

**TB: I'll give you a hint, it's from your favorite Rider show.**

**KKD: ...Wait a minute. *listens to songs before coming across one song with those lyrics* Oh… OH! DOUBLE ACTION! WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE THAT?!**

**TB: You couldn't tell? I thought you loved Den-O.**

**KKD: I do, it's just that I haven't heard Double Action in a while.**

**TB: So, guess what we're crossing with Den-O.**

**KKD: MLP?**

**TB: YES! YES! YES!**

**KKD: Okay, no need to go Daniel Bryan on me.**

**TB: Alright. So in honor of Season 5 of MLP premiering, we are gonna do a crossover between FiM and Den-O.**

**KKD: Sweetness.**

**TB: Alright, Disclaimers Incoming! *The two dodge as black sand falls from above before reforming into the Disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Team Toku Riders, KKD Silver, and TokuBrony don't own Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider, MLP, MLP:FiM, or any other material in here except for any original content. Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider, My Little Pony, &amp; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are owned by Toei, Bandai, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and Shotaro Ishinomori. Please support the official release.**

* * *

We start off in some sort of desert where we see a red, black, and white bullet train zooming across across the sands, following a swarm of yellow orbs of light. Inside the train, we see what looked like a middle aged man with slicked back black hair, gray eyes and was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, currently eating a rice bowl. Stepping towards him was a brown stallion with a blonde mane and tail, red eyes, as well as a music note mark on his rear end. The stallion just sighed before he sat in a booth, a young woman wearing a black and white outfit with red gloves and boots walking by.

"Here's your coffee, sir," the woman smiled, bringing over a cup of coffee that was heavily topped with red and green foam with a straw in it, the stallion taking it before drinking a little.

"Owner, where are we headed?" the stallion asked, not sure.

"We are currently headed for a place called Ponyville," the old man, Owner, answered, the train continuing to follow the orbs of light, as we cut to said location, which was a small, almost rural town as the yellow orbs flew above the city.

We then see a yellow pegasus pony with a long pink mane, green eyes and three butterflies on her backside. She was initially taking care of a variety of animals at her cottage before thinking she heard something. She looked up for a second, but the yellow orbs seemingly vanished, before she shrugged it off and continued to take care of them.

"There you go. Now I'm going to get some more food, I'll be right back," the mare smiled to the little woodland critters before flying off.

Unbeknownst to her however, one of the yellow orbs was flying around as if looking for something. It then took a glimpse at the mare before it entered Fluttershy, making her yelp a bit before sand fell from her body randomly.

* * *

**The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the DenBird in DenLiner's engine before the scene changes to Fluttershy walking through Ponyville before holding up her pass, and running to the DenLiner***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto DenBird then inserted her DenLiner pass and started up the bike causing some of DenLiner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**My Little Pony: Magical Climax Jump**

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of events involving Fluttershy as the shy mare stood in Ponyville, Bass looking off into the distance***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Fluttershy's friends; Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie standing by Fluttershy***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips an hourglass at the convention upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Fluttershy holding the pass while pointing her hoof into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of her***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind her helmet, then behind her at a shot of her hand before we see her friends standing by and cheering for her and the image shifts again to Fluttershy getting ready to execute her henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see her execute her Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's Claw form helmet attach to her Plat Form face completing her Henshin into Claw Form. Then Den-O executes her pose before she sets up her Full Charge attack***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O Claw Form swinging her claws around before shattering the screen with her Full Charge attack***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time trippin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time trippin' ride)**

***We see then see Fluttershy hanging out with her friends, before we see her Imagin possessed forms around her and interacting with the other mares, quickly seeing silhouettes of Den-O's other forms.***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Liataros, the scene changes to shots of Fluttershy's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in a bar with Yurikotaros throwing the pass to Fluttershy before a shot of Den-O is seen of her getting ready to launch DenBird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Liataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while DenLiner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

**Station 1: The Lioness, the Rider and the Mare**

We see the yellow mare walking throughout the small village of Ponyville, unaware of a strange pile of sand following her. She was then met by a cyan pegasus mare with magenta eyes, a rainbow mane and tail, and a mark on her flank showing a cloud with a lightning bolt in red, yellow, and blue.

"Hey, Fluttershy," the cyan mare greeted.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash, how are you?" the yellow mare, Fluttershy, replied.

"Just fine. Managed to finish work early today, so I decided to do some of my rounds," Rainbow Dash responded before noticing something, "Um… Fluttershy? Why is there sand right there?"

"Hmm?" Fluttershy asked before noticing the sand, "Oh my. Um… I don't know, I haven't been to the beach today. I… um… don't know where it came from."

"Weird… uh… anyway, what're you doing as of now?"

"Oh, right. Um… I was out to go get some more food for my animals, I was running low," Fluttershy answered.

"Oh… ok. I'll catch you later. Oh and look into that sand problem," Rainbow Dash replied before taking off, Fluttershy looking at the sand again and continued walking, unaware that the sand moved until it formed some sort of figure from it, the upper half raising from the ground while the bottom half floated above the figure, and it overall looked like some sort of anthro lioness.

"**Tell me your wish," **the figure demanded, getting Fluttershy to gasp before she turned around and saw the figure, falling back in shock and surprise.

"Wh-Wh-What are you?" Fluttershy responded, scared.

"**Ugh, please let me finish first," **the figure replied at first, "**Tell me your wish. I can grant you any wish. You just have to repay me with one thing."**

"Look… I don't who or what you are, or what you're even talking about, b-b-but I need to take care of something right now," Fluttershy insisted, backing off.

"**Oi. C'mon, just tell me your wish already!"** the figure shouted at Fluttershy, who in turn just ran right through her, shattering the figure's sandy body into sand particles.

Fluttershy just continued to run away until she arrived at a particular building that was pink, white, had a bit of lavender and looked like a Merry-Go-Round. She rushed inside, hoping to lose the freaky sand thing. It wasn't long before a white unicorn pony with a purple curled mane, blue eyes, and a triple blue diamond mark on her flank walked in.

"Fluttershy, darling, how's your day be-? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," the white mare noted, seeing Fluttershy panting.

"Oh, Rarity. Um…" Fluttershy started, not sure what to say, '_What do I say? I can't tell her that I saw a monster made out of sand, she'd think I'm crazy. We may have seen some weird things, but if I mention that, she wouldn't even believe me.'_

"What? What is it?"

"Um… it was nothing, something just startled me is all." Fluttershy answered.

"Oh… I see. Anyway, you arrived just in time for something. I was making some new dresses and I wanted to see if you can try them on," Rarity smiled, walking over to another part of her workspace, a stand with three mirrors, "Now, just stand right there and I'll be right back with the dresses."

"O-Okay," Fluttershy replied as she stood on the stand and Rarity left.

However, outside the window, the sand pile that was the strange lioness creature appeared before turning into an orb of red light, phasing through the wall and merging with Fluttershy, her gasping in response. She then put her head down and shook her head, her normally neat mane got messy with strands becoming more wild in appearance, with one long streak of gold amongst it, and she opened her eyes to reveal they were now golden.

"Okay, here they are, three new dre-" Rarity started before she saw Fluttershy and almost screamed in shock, "...F-Fluttershy… wh-what happened to your mane? Why did you mess it up?"

"**Huh? What're you talkin' about? I like my hair like this," **Fluttershy answered in a voice that sounded more tougher and edgy, "**The question is… what are you doing?"**

"W-What? I was about to show you my three new dresses, and..." Rarity started before Fluttershy walked down the stand and started examine them, "So, what do you think?"

"**...Well… to be honest, they're okay. They could use some work though, such as a little more flair. You know, something that says… POW! Y'know?" **Fluttershy answered as Rarity raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Fluttershy, you seem… different somehow… I can't quite place my hoof on it, though," Rarity noted, as Fluttershy just turned around and got ready to leave.

"**Well, you got my opinion. I'm gonna go for a walk now," **Fluttershy replied before walking out and looked like she was taking in her surroundings, "**This place seems okay… very colorful, also pretty peaceful."**

'_W-What's going on here?' _Fluttershy thought in her head, '_Why can't I control my body? You, what are you doing?'_

"**Oh… you're still in there, huh? You wouldn't mind if I use your body for a while, would you?" **'Fluttershy' responded.

'_Y-Yes, I do mind. Y-You can't just take somepony's body against their will. That's not right!' _Fluttershy snapped at whoever was in control of her body, '_Now if you don't mind, I would like my body back… please?'_

"**Hmm… well… not right now. I've got more exploring to do while I wait for your wish," **'Fluttershy' shrugged off.

'_No… I won't let you do what you want with my body… get out, please,'_ Fluttershy responded, sounding like she was grunting, making 'Fluttershy' freeze suddenly as they struggled before a transparent image of the lioness was forced from the mare's body, returning her to normal, her eyes and mane returning to normal, "Wh-What… what happened? What was that thing?"

"That was an Imagin," she heard somepony speak before turning to see the stallion from the train walking towards her, making her squeak in surprise.

"Wh-What? You know what that thing was?"

The stallion nodded in response before the sandy figure of the lioness appeared again.

"**Oi! What the heck's going on here?! Who the heck are you?!"** the figure demanded to know of the stallion, Fluttershy almost panicking at the sight of the figure.

"None of your business, you idiot," the stallion snapped at the figure before turning to Fluttershy, "Now that is an Imagin. They are beings from another time who wish to destroy the past. I take it that she's already been attached to you seeing she has some form at all."

"Huh? You mean… she was the one possessing me?" Fluttershy questioned.

"It possessed you already, but from what I saw you were able to resist her temptations," the stallion figured.

"**Wait a minute… don't tell me that… she's a Singularity Point?!"** the lioness gawked.

"That's right she is," the stallion confirmed as the lioness growled to herself in annoyance.

"Huh?" Fluttershy responded, still confused, "S-Singular-what? W-What's going on here?"

"If you can resist the control of the Imagin and resist their wish, then you are a Singularity Point," the stallion explained.

"**Oh, the wish! I almost forgot! You, mare… whatever your name was… Fluttershy? Tell me your wish,"** the lioness responded.

"No, don't! If you ask her for a wish, she'll just use that wish against you to go back into your past and destroy it!" the stallion snapped, making the lioness groan, but Fluttershy was looking like she was about to faint.

"**You really think I care about that? What's the point of destroying anything if I can't do what I want, eh?" **the lioness shrugged off, "**The only thing I want is a physical form so I can do what I want."**

"Yeah, right. You're lying through your grains, she would never-" the stallion started before turning and noticing the shy mare was gone.

"**Oh! She's gone!"** the lioness gawked before growling, and then turning into a yellow orb again to follow her.

"Stupid… now where did that mare go?"

* * *

Back with Fluttershy, she was flying further from where the Imagin was, panting in fear before she went back to her cottage.

"...This… this is crazy," she panted, "Singular Points, Imagine, just what is happening to me?"

She continued to calm herself before the yellow orb entered her body again. Not that she noticed it as she went back inside before she was greeted by several of her animals.

"Maybe it was just a dream," she figured, as she went towards her birds and fed them some birdseed.

'_**This ain't no dream, this is reality,' **_she heard the Imagin from before speak, making her nervous again, '_**Now c'mon, tell me your wish already!'**_

Realizing something, Fluttershy tried to calm down before she sat down on her couch.

"I heard what that stallion told me, and… is any of that true? Do creatures like you really wanna destroy our past so that your future can exist?" Fluttershy asked.

'_**Well, I certainly don't, but other Imagin, they do try to do that sort of thing. Not sure about the entire plan, but they all have ways to get their bodies back along with their time,' **_the Imagin answered.

"Isn't that kinda selfish? I mean, do they really have to do something so terrible?"

'_**Hey don't ask me, I don't know every single Imagin out there. I doubt we're all even from the same future, for crying out loud!'**_

"Well… why don't you wanna do your mission?"

'_**Honestly, I don't even fully remember the mission. All I want is a body so that I can do what I want. Even if it means getting a wish from you to do so.'**_

"How can I be for certain that you're telling the truth?"

'_**Trust me. I will not do anything to the holder of my contract. I don't want them to get hurt… because by now you know what I want.'**_ the Imagin informed Fluttershy, who pondered about it for a moment.

"...Well…" Fluttershy started before she decided to get up and walk outside, "... I think I'll trust you. One problem,"

'_**Now what?'**_

"I don't know what to wish for," Fluttershy admitted, making the Imagin groan in response before the stallion from before managed to find her.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Why did you just fly away from me like that?!" the stallion asked frantically, clearly in a state of panic.

"Um… w-well I-" Fluttershy started before sand spruted from her body before forming into the body of the lioness again.

"**Hey! Don't you be scaring my contract holder! I just got her to trust me,"** she snapped at the earth pony, who in turn started to walk up to the lioness before…

"U-Um… th-thanks but you two need to stop fighting," Fluttershy insisted, "Mr… um, I don't think I got your name yet."

"Oh that. Sorry. My name's Bass," he answered.

"Thank you. So, Mr. Bass, you don't need to worry about the… what's it called Imagine?"

"**Hey! That's Imagin, Ee-Maa-gin,"** the lioness informed.

"Thank _you_. I trust her. And believe me when I say she's telling the truth. She's been through a lot, and she doesn't wanna harm anybody," Fluttershy responded.

"...It could be lying to you," Bass snapped, "They do things like that in order to gain your trust and then use your-"

"If you don't believe me, then let me show you," Fluttershy responded before she went next to the lioness Imagin and then whispered something into her ear.

"**Really? ...Well, okay. If you say so," **the lioness shrugged before possessing Fluttershy, her hair getting that wild look and her eyes turning gold again.

"Okay, what is this supposed to prove?" Bass questioned.

"**That if I walk into that town over there, I won't harm anypony, I promise," **I-Fluttershy vowed before they heard screams coming from a distance away, turning to see various ponies running away, "**Well… there's another way to prove I can be trustworthy."**

'_Uh… what do you mean?' _Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"**Wherever there's trouble, there's gonna be a fight. C'mon, Bass (Fish),"** I-Fluttershy responded before galloping off, Bass following.

"It's Bass, like the instrument," he countered before they ran into the village to see a green and purple chameleon themed Imagin terrorizing the town, "Another Imagin, and it's already formed a contract with somepony!"

'_So that's what happens when the Imagin form contracts?'_ Fluttershy figured.

"**Yea, something like that. Now let's go!"** I-Fluttershy shouted, running ahead and began attacking the Imagin.

'_Wait a minute, I never agreed to fighting anything. P-Please, stop!" _Fluttershy begged, the Imagin not listening as I-Fluttershy flew to the Chameleon Imagin and spin kicked it in the head.

"**You… what're you doing?! Did you forget our mission?! We're supposed to restore our time and yet you're fighting me! Why!?"** the Chameleon Imagin demanded.

"**To be honest, I don't care much about the mission. I do what I want, when I want, how I want… and I always do it at a climax,"** I-Fluttershy declared proudly before rushing in again and attempting to attack before she felt like she froze, "**Oi… wh-what are you doing?"**

'_I never agreed to attack anything. Let me out… maybe I can convince it to be friendly with ponies instead of attacking them,' _Fluttershy insisted.

"**Grrr… fine, but I doubt it'll work. If it fails, I'm taking over again," **I-Fluttershy replied, the lioness leaving her body to let Fluttershy have control.

"**Hmm? What's this?" **the Chameleon questioned, as Fluttershy looked nervous at first before she approached it.

"Um… excuse me… Mr. Chameleon… uh… you know you don't have to do this," Fluttershy started, "So… could you please, maybe not attack everypony?"

However, the Imagin simply laughed it off and cracked his whip at Fluttershy, making her scream and run off, hiding behind Bass.

"**Like I'd ever listen to an insolent creature like you beg me to stop! I have a mission to accomplish, a contract to fulfill, and I won't let some pest like you stop me!"** the Chameleon Imagin scoffed as he went to pick up a particular necklace and chuckled before turning invisible and walking away.

"**You stupid filly! You let him get away!" **the lioness Imagin snapped at Fluttershy, appearing next to her.

"But… But I… thought reasoning with it would work," Fluttershy whimpered in response, a tear flowing down her face.

"**...S-Sorry… I-I didn't mean to make you cry. But I told you he wouldn't listen. He's probably going to his contract holder,"** the lioness Imagin figured, "**Look, we'll need to find his contract holder and quick."**

"There is a way to deal with the Imagin, Fluttershy. But unfortunately it involves violence. You have to trust me, though," Bass said as he took out a strange looking belt that was silver and gray with a symbol on the belt resembling a clock or having a T appearance when tilted, and having four buttons on the side of it, being gold, purple, red, and green from top to bottom, "This belt will help you fight as Den-O."

"D-Den-O?" Fluttershy repeated, confused, "...I'll ask later. So… should we be going now?"

"Yes. C'mon, let's move!" Bass shouted before the lioness Imagin went back into Fluttershy but not controlling her as they galloped off to where the Chameleon Imagin went.

It wasn't long before they found a red unicorn stallion with a yellow mane, matching eyes, and a fiery mask with a smily face while wearing a black jacket and a green shirt underneath and the Chameleon Imagin approached him.

"**Is this what you're looking for?" **the Imagin asked, dangling the necklace in front of the unicorn, him nodding in response, but was a bit nervous, despite taking the necklace in his magic, "**The contract has been completed."**

With that, the Imagin placed his hands on the unicorn, creating some sort of green crack down the middle of his body before opening it like a door, which Fluttershy and Bass witnessed before the Imagin jumped into a vortex in there, the stallion's body closing up and reverting to normal.

"Dang it! He already made a jump through time!" Bass stated in defeat before he reached into a pocket he somehow had, pulling out a small black and red card which resembled a ticket slightly before holding it up to the unicorn's head, the image of the Chameleon Imagin and red numbers showing the date 03-10-2004 appeared.

"That's in the past. How are we gonna get there?" Fluttershy asked.

"This is this stallion's strongest memory. Let's check with him first," Bass replied, turning to the stallion, showing him the date, "Sir? Does this date mean anything to you?"

"March 10th, 2004? That was when a very close friend of mine moved from Ponyville to Manehatten. She gave me this necklace as a sign of our undying friendship, but… it still hurts a bit when I think of her," the unicorn answered, "...I really miss her."

"I… I'm very sorry to hear that," Fluttershy replied, approaching him, "I'm sure she misses you, too, but she wouldn't want you getting like this over her. She'll want you to continue living your life the best you can. When this is all over, why don't you visit her?"

The stallion just looked to Fluttershy and smiled a little while nodding.

"Okay, thanks for trusting us with this information," Bass thanked before turning to Fluttershy, handing her the ticket before pulling out a small black, wallet-sized object, "This is a DenLiner Pass. You'll need to use this to transform and to travel on our mode of transportation… the DenLiner."

"DenLiner? What is that?" she asked.

"A train that travels through time. I'll explain more another time. Right now, put the ticket in the pass, put on the belt, and transform," Bass told her.

Fluttershy just looked confused for a moment before she stood on her hind legs to put the belt on. She then managed to slip the ticket into the pass before closing it up.

"So… how do I transform?"

"Just swipe the pass across your belt buckle while proclaiming the Japanese word for transform, which is 'Henshin'. Do you understand?"

"I… I think so…" she nodded before she heard the sound of a train whistle, gasping as the train from before, DenLiner approached, making the mare stumble a bit, not used to putting her weight on her hind legs, "Oh my goodness! Is that… the DenLiner?"

"Yes, it is," Bass confirmed, "Now hurry up, transform! We have an Imagin to track down."

"Okay… Henshin!" Fluttershy shouted as she swiped the pass over her belt buckle, activating a sound before gray pixels floated around her, before attaching to her body, forming a strange new suit, colored gray and black, accented with a bit of yellow, most of the suit form fitted to her body, including a train track motif on her front and helmet, the helmet having two black lenses to act as eyes, Fluttershy looking at her new form confused, and finding it slightly easier to stand on her hind legs, "Wow, what is this?"

"The power of Den-O. Now climb aboard," Bass insisted, the two climbing in before rushing up to the engine where a white and pink bike with blue headlights stood in place.

"So who's driving?"

"You'll have to. Just sit on the bike, put the pass in the slot, and accelerate until we are traveling across the sands of time, okay?"

"O-Okay," Fluttershy nodded before climbing on, doing as instructed before the train took off, the mare staying on the bike to make sure it didn't go off course, "Here we go."

* * *

**03-10-2004**

At that point in history, the red unicorn was saying goodbye to a blue pegasus mare with light blue eyes, brown mane, and a writing pen mark on her flank, when sand came out of him. He passed out when the Chameleon Imagin emerged and began to attack the town. It wasn't long before Fluttershy flew out of the slowly approaching DenLiner, landing nearby, about to attempt a punch, but the Imagin saw her and scoffed before using his whip to grab Fluttershy and spin her around, making her a bit dizzy.

'_**Fluttershy?! What're you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed!'**_ the lioness Imagin shouted as Fluttershy struggled up, Bass watching her from nearby struggle to take on the Chameleon Imagin.

"I… I wanna see if I can do this," Fluttershy panted as she weakly punched the Chameleon Imagin in the gut, not even making it flinch before it just kicked her in the helmet, knocking her back and making her shed some tears behind her helmet, "Ouch."

'_**C'mon Fluttershy, you're not gonna last against this guy! Let me take over from here!' **_the lioness Imagin insisted.

"How do I do that?"

"Press the gold button!" Bass called out to her, "It'll call the Imagin that you call partner!"

"Huh? Oh! Okay," she nodded, scrambling to find the button before pressing it, activating a jingle that sounded like an African drum beat going at rapid speed, and then she swiped the pass in front of her belt again.

**=CLAW FORM!=**

With that, a golden helmet resembling a lioness slid over Fluttershy's visor, splitting to reveal yellow eyes with spikes on the edges. Then, a somewhat basic armor appeared with the back looking red and bulky while the front was more sleek, gold and silver, and it had little gauntlets on the wrists with what looked like flippable claws.

"**It's showtime!"** I-Fluttershy declared while posing with her legs and arms spread out dramatically, her right arm behind her and her left arm in front of her.

"**Why you…"** the Chameleon Imagin growled, charging in before I-Fluttershy flipped her claws forward, and slashed at it.

"**Nice try, bucko. You're not getting away that easily. I, no… **_**we**_ **are Den-O, and we are going to show you its power! Now c'mon!"** Den-O declared, rushing in and slashing at the Chameleon, not giving it time to dodge.

The Chameleon screamed in pain as it tried to turn invisible to run away but Den-O rushed in, slashing at it before it attempted to escape and knock it back. The Rider slashed at the Chameleon rapidly, and just not letting up.

'_I think you're overdoing it a bit,'_ Fluttershy said, unsure.

"**You can't beat these guys unless you're able to get your hands… or in your case, hooves, dirty,"** Den-O smirked before doing some double slashes, "**I think it's time to finish this."**

She then flashed her pass over the buckle once more.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"**Now it's time for my Finishing Strike,"** Den-O declared, some golden energy blasting from her belt into her claws as she stood on standby before charging at the Chameleon Imagin and performing an X formation slash, creating golden gashes in the Imagin's body before it exploded, "**Do you smell that? It smells like victory."**

Den-O just smiled before taking off the belt, the Imagin leaving Fluttershy before the armor got discolored and faded away, allowing Fluttershy to return to normal, and look at Bass with a smile on her face.

* * *

Later, Fluttershy and Bass arrived in a diner car of the train, Fluttershy looking around in amazement.

"So this is what the train looks like on the inside? It looks lovely," she admitted.

"Yea… it is," Bass smiled, as the woman from before entered, bringing over two cups of coffee in white and black cups, the cup she gave to Fluttershy having yellow and pink creme on top while Bass's had red and blue cream on it.

"Two coffees on the house," the woman smiled.

'_**Make that three,'**_ they heard the lioness Imagin speak before sand popped out of Fluttershy, forming into the lioness Imagin next to her, but the top and bottom halves merged properly, the sand changing color from a pale brown/gray to a brilliant gold and yellow, the lioness looking more defined with her feminine figure as her face resembled the feline she was based off of with red eyes, and a silver mouth within the lioness jaw, "**Yo, Flutters."**

"Eep!" Fluttershy gasped, getting out of her seat.

"Okay. Another coffee coming up," the woman smiled, walking away to get another coffee, Fluttershy hanging from the ceiling in fear.

"Uh… Fluttershy?" Bass said, looking up.

"**Oi? You okay?" **the lioness checked.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry, you just surprised me. I didn't expect you to appear, let alone gain a physical form" Fluttershy replied, hovering back down to her seat, "So… this is what you look like?"

"**Yeah… looks like it," **the Imagin shrugged, "**This image all came from your mind."**

"You know, I don't think you told me your name."

"**...Thing is… I don't remember my name. So now that I'm gonna be with you guys, I need a really cool name,"** the lioness figured, trying to think of one, "**Now… what sounds like a good name?"**

"W-Well… you look like a lioness… let's see… uh Leo… no, that's male… uh… Lia?" Fluttershy started thinking as the lioness put her hand up, moving it with each syllable Fluttershy listed, "Lia... ta… ros?"

There just seemed to be silence for a bit as the Imagin processed this, and soon realized that was the name Fluttershy seemed to settle on.

"**Huh? Liataros? What kind of name is THAT?!"** the Imagin, now dubbed Liataros replied, Bass laughing in response.

"It's actually quite nice," Bass admitted.

"**Don't laugh, Bass!" **

"Don't call me a fish."

"Is the name not good? I'm sorry, it was the best that I could come up with," Fluttershy asked, not sure, Liataros looking at Fluttershy's saddened expression and chuckling a bit.

"**Oh c'mon, don't cry on me like that you little filly,"** Liataros replied, ruffling Fluttershy's mane, making her giggle a bit, "**I'll admit you don't have much sense when it comes to naming on the fly… but for you… I think I can grow used to the name. Liataros sounds fine."**

"...Okay… Liataros," Fluttershy responded, as Liataros tried laying down on one of the seats.

* * *

(Cue Theme: Break Out Of by Lotus Juice and Shihoko Hirata)

***As the instrumental begins we see Fluttershy and Bass inside the DenLiner along with Liataros, Naomi and Owner just hanging out, Owner eating his rice, Naomi prepping something, Liataros stepping on a seat, Bass drinking his coffee, while Fluttershy was looking at the pass in her hooves***

**One thing that I'm sure of is that**

***We then see her walking through Ponyville seeing her Liataros possessed form crouched down towards her, smiling as she hoof-bumped her***

**You gotta fit in to survive this madness oh boy**

***She then turned to see her Hibiketaros possessed form talking with some stallions, winking at Fluttershy, who just smiled.***

_**You don't even know who you're messing with**_

_**Sinner from birth spelled in curse hated by thousands**_

***It didn't take long for her to find her Buffataros possessed form meditating before she opened her eyes nodding at her, making Fluttershy nod back***

**(Oh my boy) **_**My hands filled with dirt, skirts can go back home jerks**_

***She then almost bumped into her Yukirotaros possessed form, who was in the middle of dancing but they both just giggled it off before hoof-bumping and cheering***

**Like all the sounds count in any good song,**

***With that, she met up with Bass and her friends, them all having their passes ready***

**Supposed drums Weak? Then the band plays sour tone**

***The DenLiner arrives as we see Naomi wave to the group, the ponies boarding the train while Owner welcomed them in***

_**All round player no sub needed**_

_**Y'all little brats please stay seated**_

***Bass was the next to walk in, seeing Fluttershy interact with her friends, him smiling in response***

_**Real life kittens can't believe it**_

_**Do or die I fight back and kill it**_

***We then see something happen outside, forcing Fluttershy to leave DenLiner with her possessed forms***

**Way you fake yourself, get played on**

***Fluttershy stood still for a moment as her Imagin possessed forms followed her before they all turned into their respective colored orbs of light and entered Fluttershy again***

**And I've been there done that same predicament**

***Fluttershy then morphed into Den-O Claw Form, her claws flipping out before she dashed towards an enemy Imagin attacking the town***

**But it's time you give up maverick** _**(huh?)**_

***The battle went on as Bass watched alongside Fluttershy's other friends***

**Break out of the dome**

***Den-O kept attacking the Imagin as someone stood in the shadows, watching the battle while smirking.***

**It's time to take a step up, no more cruising alone**

***The shadow then left as Den-O kept attacking, the Rider dealing massive damage to the Imagin***

_**Trust is no more than a word,**_

_**Yo act before you slur those words**_

***It didn't take that much longer before Den-O swiped the pass in front of her belt and prepared for the finisher***

_**For better good**_

_**I move alone man free as a bird,**_

***Her friends cheered for her as the Rider rushed in, giving the X formation slash to the Imagin, making it explode***

_**Overcame every time the curse**_

**Break out of the shell**

***The group then returned to DenLiner, the ponies staying in the Diner Car while Den-O hopped into the engine and onto DenBird***

**Deep down inside you there lies love in your heart**

***She then inserted the pass into the motorcycle before revving up the bike's engine, making DenLiner move***

_**Only got love for myself stop your lies**_

***DenLiner zoomed off from Ponyville and into the Sands of Time before we see Fluttershy return to her friends***

**[both]** **No need to fear it's tim**_**e you burn that dread**_

***As the instrumental closes, the six mares smiling, hugging each other as Liataros sat nearby smiling with Bass, before they all took a picture and it showed Fluttershy with her friends, Bass and Liataros***

* * *

**Next time on Magical Climax Jump**

Twilight: Rarity told me that you were acting strange the other day.

Fluttershy: R-Really? Well, I… um…

Bass: You can't just do something like that, stealing from somepony!

Liataros: **I just wanna pay Flutters back for my shopping!**

Fluttershy: It's never good to steal from anypony.

Liataros: **You know you can't fight an Imagin by yourself!**

**Station 2: Lone Rider**

* * *

**KKD: Whoa boy. This is quite impressive.**

**TB: I agree. This has been a fun story to write.**

**KKD: Took a little while, though, I will admit.**

**TB: As with most stories, but whatcha gonna do. When coming up with the crossover between MLP and Den-O, the candidate for Ryoutarou's place was a no brainer.**

**KKD: You wouldn't believe how many people who crossed Den-O over with MLP chose Flutters to be the Ryoutarou replacement.**

**TB: Yeah. Although, we had to come up with OC Female Imagin for her.**

**KKD: Yea, that's true. As much as I like using the official Taros, it just seems weird having male Imagin possessing females. And before you guys point out Decade, that's more connected to the Chou Den-O stuff I count as non-canon.**

**TB: What he said. My favorite part was Liataros' scenes with Fluttershy and the first fight scene with her as Den-O.**

**KKD: Yea, that was very funny, I really like those, too. But favorite… that's tricky to figure out.**

**TB: Take your time and think.**

**KKD: Hmm… I think my favorite parts were the first battle and the end where Liataros got her name.**

**TB: Before we end, I wanna clear something up. The fish Bass and the instrument Bass are spelled the same, so for all those readers who are reading, Lia's gonna keep calling Bass the pronunciation of the fish.**

**KKD: What he said. Anyway, I think that's about it. Anything else?**

**TB: Eeyup. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… **

**TB: ...signing off.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Station 2

**KKD: *laying down, sleeping, and snoring***

**TB: *walks in* Hello? KKD? Wake up, sleepyhead.**

**KKD: *snores* Not now mommy…**

**TB: Sorry that I have to do this. *pulls out an air horn and…***

***BRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO~!***

**KKD: *snores, sleep-clearing wax from ear***

**TB: What the hell, man? You're a heavy sleeper. *gets idea* I phone ordered some Japanese food because I thought you might like some sushi.**

**KKD: *springs up to feet* SUSHI?! WHERE!? *looks around, realizing he's been tricked* DARN IT! YOU GUYS TRICKED ME AGAIN! WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!**

**TB: We're doing another chapter of Magical Climax Jump.**

**KKD: ...Oh… uh… oops?**

**TB: It's all good. Now, after introducing Liataros to Fluttershy, it's time for some more interaction between the two.**

**KKD: And before you guys ask about the next Imagin, well, even the official Den-O show had to wait for a number of episodes before bringing in the next Imagin partner.**

**TB: So this'll serve as filler. Now have you got the Disclaimers?**

**KKD: I think so… it's here somewhere... *searches pockets before finding something in his shirt pocket* Ah! Here you go. *Hands TB a seemingly average playing card, making him raise an eyebrow, before KKD flipped the card over, showing the disclaimers.***

**TB: Oh, there it is.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Team Toku Riders, KKD Silver, and TokuBrony don't own Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider, MLP, MLP:FiM, or any other material in here except for any original content. Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider, My Little Pony, &amp; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are owned by Toei, Bandai, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and Shotaro Ishinomori. Please support the official release.**

* * *

On the Train of Time, DenLiner, Fluttershy was sitting in a booth with Bass, sipping her coffee, as Liataros was sitting across from them and the woman walked to the latter.

"My name is Naomi, I hope to be of great service to you," Naomi smiled, handing Liataros a coffee with a golden lion face creme on top of some darker yellow creme, "And here we have my new Liataros blend coffee!"

"**Thanks, Naomi,"** Liataros smiled as she took the coffee cup, sniffed it a bit, and then took a sip before smiling, "**Wow! This is GREAT!"**

This brought a smile to Naomi as Fluttershy looked back and saw the old man from before.

"Um, Bass… who's him?" she pointing to the old man, who was reading a newspaper.

"Oh him, that's the owner of the DenLiner," Bass informed, as the old man, Owner put his newspaper down to look at Fluttershy.

"I'm quite pleasantly surprised to see another pony here after Bass entered the DenLiner. Naomi, my usual Fried Rice, please," he said as Naomi brought him a plate of fried rice in a neatly sculpted pile, with a mini-flag poking out of the center, "Thank you. Fluttershy, you must understand that, now that you have taken the responsibility of Den-O, you must make sure to always have your pass with you. Only those with a pass or a ticket may enter DenLiner. If they have a pass, they may go to any time period, but they must not interfere with the events of the past. Understand?"

"I… I think so…" Fluttershy answered, watching Owner eat his rice, being careful not to touch the flag in the center, as Liataros stood up.

"**Well then, the old guy over there can trust us,"** Liataros replied, putting her foot on the table, making Fluttershy jump a bit, "**Flutters, do you mind if I use your body for a bit?"**

"Um… o-okay… what are you gonna do?" Fluttershy asked as Liataros possessed her.

"**You'll see in a bit,"** L-Fluttershy assured as she walked out the door.

* * *

**The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the DenBird in DenLiner's engine before the scene changes to Fluttershy walking through Ponyville before holding up her pass, and running to the DenLiner***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto DenBird then inserted her DenLiner pass and started up the bike causing some of DenLiner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**My Little Pony: Magical Climax Jump**

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of events involving Fluttershy as the shy mare stood in Ponyville, Bass looking off into the distance***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Fluttershy's friends; Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie standing by Fluttershy***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips an hourglass at the convention upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Fluttershy holding the pass while pointing her hoof into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of her***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind her helmet, then behind her at a shot of her hand before we see her friends standing by and cheering for her and the image shifts again to Fluttershy getting ready to execute her henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see her execute her Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's Claw form helmet attach to her Plat Form face completing her Henshin into Claw Form. Then Den-O executes her pose before she sets up her Full Charge attack***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O Claw Form swinging her claws around before shattering the screen with her Full Charge attack***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time trippin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time trippin' ride)**

***We see then see Fluttershy hanging out with her friends, before we see her Imagin possessed forms around her and interacting with the other mares, quickly seeing silhouettes of Den-O's other forms.***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Liataros, the scene changes to shots of Fluttershy's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in a bar with Yurikotaros throwing the pass to Fluttershy before a shot of Den-O is seen of her getting ready to launch DenBird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Liataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while DenLiner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

**Station 2: Lone Rider**

L-Fluttershy was now walking through Ponyville before she came across the Carousel Boutique once again. She then walked in, seeing Rarity by a sewing machine.

"**Yo, Rare,"** L-Fluttershy replied.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, dear. Nice to see you, what brings you to-" Rarity started as she turned to see who it was, "Oh, Fluttershy. I'm sorry, I thought Rainbow Dash was in here."

"**It's fine. I never did try out those dresses yet, can I take another look at 'em?"** L-Fluttershy asked.

"Oh! Really? W-Well, of course you can. Just let me get them out again," Rarity responded as she went back to go get them.

'_Is this why you wanted to use my body?'_ Fluttershy asked.

"**Well, I do kinda owe one of your buddies a visit and… you don't mind if I go shopping for a bit, do you?"** L-Fluttershy asked.

'_Well… alright… as long as you pay responsibly,' _Fluttershy replied as L-Fluttershy tried the dresses that Rarity brought out.

"Oh my goodness. They look excellent, don't they?" Rarity complimented.

"**They sure do. I think I'll get two of these… and a leather jacket if you have one,"** L-Fluttershy replied, making Rarity raise her eyebrow at the last request.

"Pardon me for asking, but why do you want a leather jacket, exactly?" Rarity asked.

"**Because I do. Do you have one or not?"**

"Um… y-yes?"

"**Great, how much will they be?"**

"Hmm… let's see… that's 15 bits each for the dresses and about 7 bits for the leather jacket, which brings us to a total of… 22 bits," Rarity answered, L-Fluttershy reaching for her wallet, pulling out the exact amount that Rarity said.

"**There you go, 22 bits even," **L-Fluttershy as she took the dresses and found the leather jacket, which was a nice shade of black, and sewn into the leather were a string of emeralds, "**See you again soon."**

"Y-Yes. Good day, Fluttershy," Rarity smiled as the pegasus trotted out of Rarity's Boutique, allowing her to think about what to do, "Something's still not quite right with that filly… maybe I should tell Twilight about this."

Back outside, Fluttershy, now in full control of her body, looking at what Liataros purchased before checking her wallet and finding out that it was empty.

"Huh?! What happened to all my bits? Liataros, did you use up my bits to pay for this stuff?" she demanded to know of the lioness Imagin, who was back in her sand form nearby.

"**C'mon, Flutters, your friend over there makes good stuff. It'd be a crime to not get them," **Liataros defended herself.

"Well now I'm flat broke, and I can't get any food for my animals," Fluttershy replied, "Now how am I supposed to buy anything?"

"**I'll pay you back somehow, I promise you that,"** Liataros promised.

"I hope," Fluttershy muttered to herself, walking away until she came upon a large castle that appeared to be made of some kind of blue and purple crystals, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to pay Twilight a visit. Liataros, go back to DenLiner, I won't be long."

"**Oh fine," **Liataros sighed, turning into an orb of golden light before disappearing while Fluttershy walked into the castle.

The castle appeared to be made out of the same material as the outside, even having some golden and diamond decorations. Fluttershy just started looking around a bit before she saw a lavender alicorn with an indigo mane with purple and hot pink highlights, magenta eyes, and a mark on her rear that looked like a magenta six-pointed star near a humongous book shelf.

"Um… hi Twilight," Fluttershy greeted the mare.

"Oh hi, Fluttershy," Twilight smiled, putting a book back onto the shelf, "I'm glad you're here actually. Have you got time to talk?"

"Of course I do," Fluttershy smiled.

"Well… it's kinda important. You see, Rarity contacted me not too long ago, and… uh, she told me that you've been acting… how do I put this, different than usual," Twilight informed Fluttershy, making the pegasus a bit nervous.

"Um… d-define… different."

"Well… pfft, I could be wrong but she told me that you changed your hair, but I can see that your mane is still the way it is, and your attitude was a lot more like Rainbow Dash's, but you seem normal right now. Now I don't wanna force you into a situation where you're uncomfortable, I would just like to know what happened when you were at Rarity's," Twilight told Fluttershy.

"Well… um… I was…" Fluttershy stuttered, clearly not sure what to say or how to avoid bringing up Liataros, '_Should I tell her? Should I not tell her? Oh no… I mean, I should tell her the truth, but I don't know if I should mention Liataros and everything else that's happened recently.'_

"Whatever it is, Fluttershy, you can tell me. I promise that I'll listen to you and won't laugh or tell anyone about it," Twilight promised, allowing Fluttershy to take a deep breath and sit on a nearby chair.

"Well, the thing is-" Fluttershy started before…

'_**Oi, Flutters, I smell an Imagin,'**_ Liataros informed Fluttershy all of a sudden, making the pegasus gasp in response.

"Fluttershy? What is it?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Um… c-can we talk about this later, Twilight? I just remembered that I have to, um… take care of my animals. I'm so sorry that I have to leave so soon, later," Fluttershy responded, galloping then flying out the castle doors.

"Fluttershy! Wait!" Twilight shouted, flying after her friend, "There's something going on, and I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Back on DenLiner, Liataros was looking up somewhere on the train, anxious to get out.

"**Don't forget, Fluttershy! We may be separate, but as long as we're bound together to some extent, I can still contact you telepathically. I'm taking over again, so prepare yourself,"** she stated as she faded from the train, Bass looking on.

"Oh boy…" he sighed.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, L-Fluttershy arrived to see a blue and purple bat Imagin that was currently flying around destroying some buildings.

"**Oi, Imagin! I'll be your opponent,"** she declared to the Imagin, getting the Bat's attention.

"**What? Oh! You're the rogue who killed a fellow Imagin and possessed the Singularity Point. Well then, I'll be more than happy to kill you,"** the Bat Imagin replied with a smirk.

"**Yea right, like that's gonna happen,"** L-Fluttershy scoffed as she pulled out her belt, unaware that Twilight was hiding behind a nearby building, "**Listen here, I'm about to show you something cool."**

"What're they talking about?" Twilight whispered to herself, "And… Fluttershy does sound a lot like Dash now. Is this what Rarity was talking about?"

L-Fluttershy smirked before she stood up and wrapped the belt around her waist and pushed the yellow button. As the song played from her belt, L-Fluttershy posed with her forelegs spread apart from her body, the pass in her right hoof.

"**Henshin!"** she shouted before swiping the pass over the buckle.

**=CLAW FORM!=**

At the announcement of that, both gray and gold pixels appear, first forming the base armor of Den-O before her Claw Form armor appeared and positioned themselves on her chest and helmet.

"**It's… showtime!"** Den-O declared, using the same pose as before, quickly flipping her claws out before rushing at the Bat Imagin, "**Now, c'mon!"**

"...Wh-What the…?!" Twilight gasped as she saw Den-O attacking the Imagin, "Is that really Fluttershy doing that!? How's this possible? She's never a pony to fight anything!"

Den-O chuckled as she continued to attack the Imagin, slashing her claws wildly, knocking the Bat Imagin back. However, the Imagin quickly recovered and attacked back, using its wings like bladed fans, swinging them at Den-O, hitting her and knocking her down on the ground.

"**Grrr… stupid, do not underestimate me you stupid bat thing!"** Den-O growled, rolling over and slashing the bat again before the bat tried to fly away and shoot fire blasts from its mouth, which Den-O dodged, but the Bat Imagin flew away, "**Grrr… stupid bat… and my goodness… Fluttershy's body… it feels like I'm running on no fuel."**

'_Th… That's because I'm not a fighter, I already said that,' _Fluttershy pointed out, '_You need to let my body rest for a while before you end up using it again.'_

"**Tch… whatever," **Den-O sighed before she removed the belt and Lia left Den-O's body, causing the armor to gray and fade away, allowing Fluttershy to revert to normal and go back to all fours.

"Phew… that… was… tiring," the pegasus panted as Twilight came out of her hiding spot and tapped her shoulder, making Fluttershy yelp and jump up a bit before turning to see it who it was, "Oh… Twilight… um, s-sorry about… um… I-I mean…"

"I saw what happened, Fluttershy. Do you wanna explain what's going on?" Twilight inquired, making Fluttershy gulp before she sighed in response.

"If you wanna know… you'll have to come with me," Fluttershy replied, checking the clock to see it was 1:01:00, quickly opening a nearby door before the clock hit 1:01:01, and then it opened to see the Sands of Time, Twilight widening her eyes and gasping in shock before DenLiner rolled up and the two mares galloped in.

* * *

"Wow! I've never seen a train like this before," Twilight gasped in amazement, "What kind of magic is this?"

"Not the kind you are used to, Ms. Sparkle," Owner informed, making Twilight gasp before it registered in her mind that two humans were on the train, "No need to be alarmed. For we are friendly, and here to help."

"Twilight, meet Owner, the… well, owner of this train. That girl over there is Naomi, she makes very nice blends of coffee," Fluttershy introduced.

"Hi, Ms. Twilight. Here's a cup of my normal blend of coffee," Naomi smiled, giving Twilight a cup of coffee, which she took with her magic and took a sip of, her eyes opening in surprise.

"This is delicious, Naomi," Twilight smiled, making Naomi giggle as she took a seat, and Fluttershy walked over to Owner, discussing something to him.

"**And I'm Liataros," **the lioness Imagin informed, getting Twilight's attention, "**Flutters over there, is my contract holder. Long story, but she and I are buddies."**

"...Wait a minute, you're the one responsible for Fluttershy's attitude change. Why would you do something like that, and how did you meet her?"

"**Like I said, long story. Right now, we're trying to find that Imagin, the blue bat thing you saw us fighting," **Liataros informed.

"Actually, I'm gonna fight the Imagin alone for now," Fluttershy informed, making Twilight and Liataros gasp.

"**WHAT?!" **Liataros gawked.

"But Fluttershy, you can't fight properly. How're you going to handle that monster on your own?" Twilight asked.

"**Is this because I spent all your money?" **Liataros asked, Fluttershy looking away while Twilight looked at the Imagin confused.

"What are you talking about, Liataros?" Twilight asked.

"Something happened earlier today, and thanks to her, I don't have any more bits to buy food for the critters I'm watching over," Fluttershy informed, "I've already been through lots of bits already to continue to pay for their feed, and I'm running low again. All because someone used up the last of my money to buy some clothes."

"That explains what Rarity saw before."

"You know it's not right to use somepony else's money, right? It's basically the equivalent of stealing," Bass informed Liataros.

"**She gave me permission to use her money!" **Liataros defended.

"To use it responsibly, not waste it in one shot!" Fluttershy responded, surprising everyone in the train, "...Oh. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just a bit crossed with you, Liataros."

"A bit? You seem rather agitated by what she did, Fluttershy," Twilight noticed.

"...Um, is that bad?"

"It's not, Fluttershy. I'm just surprised to see you like this," Twilight pointed out.

"Oh… okay. I guess Liataros' behavior must be rubbing off on me."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we have the Imagin to worry about. We still don't know who is contract holder is or what the wish he or she asked for could be," Bass informed.

"What do these Imagin do?" Twilight asked.

"It's a long story, but I promise to explain once this one is taken care of," Fluttershy replied, Twilight nodding as Liataros began sniffing the air while looking up.

"**Oh! I think I can smell him! The Imagin is… headed for this giant cupcake looking tower!"** Liataros informed.

"That's Sugarcube Corner!" Twilight gasped, "Pinkie's there!"

"**Who's Pinkie?"**

"One of our friends. Bass, Twilight and I will go investigate. You, Liataros will stay here until you've learned your lesson," Fluttershy scolded the Imagin as the mares and stallion ran out of the train.

"**Hmph, treat me like a child, all because I purchased something. Not cool, Flutters!" **Liataros exclaimed, as she sat down in her seat.

"One must understand when trying to take advantage of someone, as well as knowing when it is wise to do so, and when NOT to," Owner told the Imagin, as he was going for the last scoop of rice, the flag fell onto the plate, making him gasp, his hands raised to his cheeks, knuckle-side towards his face, with said face having a shocked expression on it, "So close to a new record, too."

* * *

Back with the others, they quickly arrived at Sugarcube Corner, to Bass's surprise by the appearance.

"Wow… she wasn't kidding when she said it looked like a cupcake tower; it also has a gingerbread house quality to it," Bass noted.

"Not now, Bass," Twilight responded, as they looked to see the Bat Imagin hovering over the top of the building, landing near the window in the top.

"Hurry," Fluttershy responded as they rushed up to the top of the building, see a pink mare with a poofy dark rose mane, blue eyes, and a triple balloon mark on her flank (two blue, one yellow), currently trying to get away from the bat.

"Hands off, batty! No way I'm gonna be a vampire today!" the pink mare stated, running away from the Bat Imagin.

"...What?" Bass questioned.

"Don't ask," Twilight sighed before the bat grabbed the pink mare as Fluttershy and company soon followed where they were going.

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy called out.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy. What're you doing here?" the pink mare, Pinkie, asked in a chipper tone despite being carried off by the Imagin, "Well whatever it is, could you do me a favor and, oh I dunno, say, HELP ME~!"

"Oh no… this is bad, we don't know if that Imagin thing is gonna attack her or hold her for ransom, or Celestia KNOWS what else," Twilight panicked, as they continued following them until they saw the Bat Imagin drop off Pinkie right in front of a gray mare with a lavender mane and tail, blue green eyes, and wearing some kind of pale dark blue outfit.

"**Is this your sister?"** the Bat Imagin asked the gray mare, who seemed to have this permanent disatisfied look on her face.

"Yes," the mare answered in a rather monotone voice, Pinkie looking confused as the mare just stood there.

"**The contract has been complete then,"** the Bat Imagin replied, the green gateway opening in the gray mare's back before the Bat Imagin dove in, the mares and stallion having a shocked look on their faces.

"Dang it, he got away," Bass groaned, Pinkie's jaw dropped to the floor, "Are you okay, Pinkie?"

"Y-Yea, I think so," Pinkie nodded before turning to the gray mare, "Maud! You okay?"

"I… I don't know," Maud admitted as Bass placed a ticket up to her head, showing the date 8-14-2009.

"What do you know about this date, ma'am?" Bass inquired of Maud, who stared at the ticket.

"This date… it was the last day Pinkie and I spent together before she moved to Ponyville. Ever since the visit a few months ago, I wanted to have a proper reunion with my sister. But I didn't want it to be forced like this… sorry, Pinkie," Maud apologized, the two mares hugging each other.

"Why does she sound so dull?" Bass whispered to Twilight.

"It's her natural tone, you get used to it after a while," Twilight assured, as Pinkie got up.

"Where did that thing go? I wanna help my sister in anyway possible," Pinkie responded as Bass gave Fluttershy the ticket.

"It's not possible for you to go, if you happen to run into your past self, even by accident, it could cause a chain reaction that will unravel the space time continuum and destroy the universe," Bass informed, about to say another thing before Fluttershy gave Twilight and Pinkie their own passes, "W-Wha… Fluttershy?"

"This is what I went to talk to Owner about earlier. If I were to get caught up in this, I couldn't handle it on my own. I need my friends to help, so he agreed to give them passes of their own, Twilight and Pinkie being two of those friends," Fluttershy explained.

"Well… if Owner said it was okay then it's fine with me too," Bass sighed as Fluttershy set the ticket into her pass and they saw DenLiner arrive nearby, Fluttershy standing on her hind legs and strapping on her belt to begin the transformation.

"Henshin," she declared, swiping the pass over the buckle, without pressing a button this time, morphing into her standard default armor.

"Oooh, is Fluttershy a superhero now?! When'd she get that suit? What kind of powers does she have? What else can she-," Pinkie asked before…

"Not now, Pinkie!" Twilight shouted, getting Pinkie to shut up before the mares and stallion got aboard the train.

* * *

**8-14-2009**

Maud and Pinkie of the past had just bid each other farewell before Pinkie hopped onto the train for Ponyville. It was then that Maud had sand pop out of her before she passed out and the Bat Imagin appeared, quickly flying to the train in an attempt to attack it, but it noticed DenLiner's arrival with Den-O and the others dropped off.

"I'll handle this thing," Den-O assured, walking towards the Imagin, leaving Twilight and Pinkie confused while Bass motioned them to go somewhere to hide.

Den-O just put her hooves up in a boxing formation, ready to strike at the Bat Imagin, but it laughed and just flew towards her, cutting her down with its wings.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Diner Car, Liataros was just sitting in her seat, twitching and growing anxious, tapping her fingers on the table.

* * *

Back at the fight, Den-O is knocked over to the ground by the Bat Imagin, but she struggled back up and continued to fight, punching, kicking, even going the traditional quadrupedal bucking. But nothing worked, Twilight, Pinkie and Bass growing concerned.

"Fluttershy! You can't keep this up! Call Liataros!" Bass called out as Den-O was tossed aside again.

"Not yet," Den-O insisted, getting up.

"I think I know why she won't call her yet. She's waiting for Liataros to confess that what she did was wrong, and until then, she's trying to prove how well she can handle Imagin on her own," Twilight replied.

"Who's Liataros? What's an Imagin? Why is Fluttershy fighting-?" Pinkie started asking before…

"Not now, Pinkie!" Twilight and Bass said in unison.

"Fine, but you better answer me later."

"**C'mon! You're just a weak pathetic filly! There's no way you can beat me on your own," **the Bat Imagin scoffed after knocking Fluttershy to the ground… again, "**Where's the traitor? Bring her out! Unless you want to die in her place!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Liataros was sitting in her booth, tapping her foot on the ground before finally…

"**FLUTTERS! What the HAY are you trying to prove!? He's right; you'll get KILLED if you don't call me! Let me handle him!"** Liataros snapped at Den-O.

* * *

Den-O however didn't listen as she kept getting hit and knocked around by the Bat Imagin before she got thrown in front of the others, struggling to get up.

* * *

Liataros just grunted and moaned in response to her silence before…

"**Okay, I get it! I won't use all of your money for my shopping again! I'll try to use your bits responsibly! Now, for the love of all that is sacred, CALL ME NOW!"** she shouted in frustration.

* * *

"...You forgot to say 'I'm sorry'," Den-O pointed out, but it was so quiet, even for her, that it was tough to hear at first.

* * *

"**Huh?"**

* * *

"...You forgot to say 'I'm sorry'."

* * *

This just left Liataros growling in irritation before finally…

"**I'M SORRY~!" **she screamed before she faded out of the train.

* * *

"...I forgive you. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Den-O replied, getting up and pressing the gold button, activating the jingle for Liataros and swiping the pass.

**=CLAW FORM!=**

Pinkie oohed and aahed as she saw Den-O's Claw Form armor appear and attach to her, Liataros possessing the Rider once more.

"**Heeeeeere's Lia!"** Den-O declared excitedly, striking her signature pose.

"**So you've finally managed to come, did you?"** the Bat Imagin smirked, "**I'm gonna take you down like the bad animal you are!"**

"**Like hay that's gonna happen. Be warned, my action starts at a climax!"** Den-O shouted before her claws flipped out and she rushed in, "**Let's go you stupid bat!"**

The Bat Imagin tried to deflect the attacks, but Den-O easily struck him, slashing rapidly and fiercely at it to the point the Imagin's defenses were shattered. The Bat Imagin then tried to fly away, but…

"**No flying away this time, stupid batty!" **Den-O shouted, jumping up high and grabbing it by its legs, dragging it back to the ground before getting on top and delivering some bare hoof punches to his face, which dented the Imagin's face fiercely, "**Now for a new Finishing Strike!"**

With that, she quickly flashed the pass in front of her buckle.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"**MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" **Den-O shouted super fast as she was slashing up the Imagin's face at an equally fast speed until she leapt into the air, "**MUDA~!"** as she shouted that, she landed and delivered the final slash onto his face before she jumped away and landed gracefully in front of Bass, Twilight, and Pinkie, the Imagin exploding into defeat behind her.

'_Don't you think you overdid it just a bit?'_ Fluttershy pointed out.

"**But it was effective, you can't argue with the results,"** Den-O smirked, dusting her shoulders off.

"Uh… I don't think it's over yet," Pinkie pointed out, making the others turn to see the remains of the Imagin form back together and into some giant flying gray monster that looked like a combination of a bat, a bird, and a wasp, making the group gasp.

'_Wh-What is that?!'_ Fluttershy gasped in shock.

"A Gigadeath Heaven, one of the rare cases of an evolved Imagin after it's killed, but now it's even more of a monster!" Bass informed.

"**Don't worry, I can handle this guy," **Den-O smirked.

'_And how do you plan on doing that?!' _Fluttershy panicked.

"**Simple, we go big for big!" **

With that, the DenLiner showed up with Den-O jumping into it, taking position on the motorcycle, before driving the train into the Gigadeath, the latter firing needle shots at the train, which seemed to startle some of the passengers, but Den-O shrugged it off before revealing a red button on the motorcycle, and pressing it before revealing some missile launchers themed after a hornbill, a lion themed minigun, gorilla themed bomb launcher and a homing laser themed after a giraffe.

"**Let's waste him!"** Den-O shouted.

'_You sure it's not overkill?' _Fluttershy asked before Den-O pressed the button and firing all the ammo from the weapons, making sure to blow up the Gigadeath, which it eventually succeeded in doing.

"**Phew! And that's that," **Den-O smiled, the others cheering outside.

* * *

"Oh wowie zowie! This place is super duper spectacular!" Pinkie smiled as Liataros appeared in one of the booths, as Fluttershy walked in holding her coffee, "Fluttershy, why didn't you tell me you were a time traveling superhero? Why didn't you say anything about this lioness thing here? We're friends, aren't we?"

"...Uh… it was a lot to take in for me and… I thought you two would think I was crazy," Fluttershy admitted, "At least, considering what Twilight said about Rarity noticing my 'unusual behavior'."

"Fluttershy, you know we would be able to listen to you regardless, right?" Twilight assured, "We'd be glad to help you in any way we can. That much is certain."

"Th-Thank you… both of you," Fluttershy thanked both of her friends before turning to Liataros, "Hey… um… s-sorry about… well… you know."

"**...*sigh* I'm sorry, too,"** Liataros replied as she drank her coffee, "**Y'know, you have a lot more guts than I gave you credit for."**

"...Thanks… I guess."

"Looks like this train's getting a bit crowded, don't you think?" Bass admitted.

"There are other cars you could move to if the Diner Car gets a bit crowded," Owner informed as he ate his rice.

"Oh… right… I forgot about that," Bass chuckled in embarrassment, which caused the others to join in on the laughter as the DenLiner continued moving through the Sands of Time.

However, no one noticed an Imagin without any kind of motif emerge from the sand after the train left, looking at it in an inquisitive manner.

* * *

(Cue Theme: Break Out Of by Lotus Juice and Shihoko Hirata)

***As the instrumental begins we see Fluttershy and Bass inside the DenLiner along with Liataros, Naomi and Owner just hanging out, Owner eating his rice, Naomi prepping something, Liataros stepping on a seat, Bass drinking his coffee, while Fluttershy was looking at the pass in her hooves***

**One thing that I'm sure of is that**

***We then see her walking through Ponyville seeing her Liataros possessed form crouched down towards her, smiling as she hoof-bumped her***

**You gotta fit in to survive this madness oh boy**

***She then turned to see her Hibiketaros possessed form talking with some stallions, winking at Fluttershy, who just smiled.***

_**You don't even know who you're messing with**_

_**Sinner from birth spelled in curse hated by thousands**_

***It didn't take long for her to find her Buffataros possessed form meditating before she opened her eyes nodding at her, making Fluttershy nod back***

**(Oh my boy) **_**My hands filled with dirt, skirts can go back home jerks**_

***She then almost bumped into her Yukirotaros possessed form, who was in the middle of dancing but they both just giggled it off before hoof-bumping and cheering***

**Like all the sounds count in any good song,**

***With that, she met up with Bass and her friends, them all having their passes ready***

**Supposed drums Weak? Then the band plays sour tone**

***The DenLiner arrives as we see Naomi wave to the group, the ponies boarding the train while Owner welcomed them in***

_**All round player no sub needed**_

_**Y'all little brats please stay seated**_

***Bass was the next to walk in, seeing Fluttershy interact with her friends, him smiling in response***

_**Real life kittens can't believe it**_

_**Do or die I fight back and kill it**_

***We then see something happen outside, forcing Fluttershy to leave DenLiner with her possessed forms***

**Way you fake yourself, get played on**

***Fluttershy stood still for a moment as her Imagin possessed forms followed her before they all turned into their respective colored orbs of light and entered Fluttershy again***

**And I've been there done that same predicament**

***Fluttershy then morphed into Den-O Claw Form, her claws flipping out before she dashed towards an enemy Imagin attacking the town***

**But it's time you give up maverick** _**(huh?)**_

***The battle went on as Bass watched alongside Fluttershy's other friends***

**Break out of the dome**

***Den-O kept attacking the Imagin as someone stood in the shadows, watching the battle while smirking.***

**It's time to take a step up, no more cruising alone**

***The shadow then left as Den-O kept attacking, the Rider dealing massive damage to the Imagin***

_**Trust is no more than a word,**_

_**Yo act before you slur those words**_

***It didn't take that much longer before Den-O swiped the pass in front of her belt and prepared for the finisher***

_**For better good**_

_**I move alone man free as a bird,**_

***Her friends cheered for her as the Rider rushed in, giving the X formation slash to the Imagin, making it explode***

_**Overcame every time the curse**_

**Break out of the shell**

***The group then returned to DenLiner, the ponies staying in the Diner Car while Den-O hopped into the engine and onto DenBird***

**Deep down inside you there lies love in your heart**

***She then inserted the pass into the motorcycle before revving up the bike's engine, making DenLiner move***

_**Only got love for myself stop your lies**_

***DenLiner zoomed off from Ponyville and into the Sands of Time before we see Fluttershy return to her friends***

**[both]** **No need to fear it's tim**_**e you burn that dread**_

***As the instrumental closes, the six mares smiling, hugging each other as Liataros sat nearby smiling with Bass, before they all took a picture and it showed Fluttershy with her friends, Bass and Liataros***

* * *

**Next time on Magical Climax Jump**

Liataros: **Another Imagin has possessed Flutters!**

Twilight: WHAT?!

Rarity: Fluttershy, please tell me what is going on.

Bass: Another Imagin formed a contract, this time with a filly!

?: **Do you mind if I bring you in with me? **

**Station 3: Howl at the Tide**

* * *

**TB: Now I'm excited for the next chapter.**

**KKD: Pretty sure I know why, too.**

**TB: We'll explain it next chapter. What did you think about this chapter?**

**KKD: Pretty nice, and I'm glad Fluttershy has her friends to help her out this time.**

**TB: And you guys thought we wouldn't bring Mane Six along for some wibbly wobbly timey wimey… stuff.**

**KKD: What he said.**

**TB: Before we get to favorite parts, we wanna mention that we saw the Season 5 premiere and it was pretty good.**

**KKD: I will say, I was creeped out at some parts, but it was a great opener for Season 5. And no, this story doesn't take place during season 5, it takes place around Season 4, am I right?**

**TB: It's like we're writing around Season 5 but yeah. Now for favorite parts. You go first.**

**KKD: Right. Hmm… I'd gotta say it's when Fluttershy was trying to convince Liataros to apologize for wasting her bits like that.**

**TB: Before we get complaints about Fluttershy being quote unquote 'Out of Character', let me ask you something. If someone you knew used up all your money for their own wants, admit it, you would have the same reaction.**

**KKD: Yea, no joke. That aside, what's your favorite part?**

**TB: I liked it when they made up along with the fight scene which led to the first time that the Gigadeath forms of the Imagin will be used in this story. Speaking of the fight, did you all spot the 'MUDA' in the fight? Can you guess the reference I made? I'll stop so that I can give you the opportunity to think. **

**KKD: I assume you'll wait until next chapter before telling them?**

**TB: Nah, give it a few seconds. *Jeopardy music starts playing before stopping* That's right, that's a reference to the character Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.**

**KKD: Not sure how many people would've gotten that, but… eh, it'll do.**

**TB: You'd be surprised at how many fans of JBA there are. I recently got into it and one of my friends is one.**

**KKD: I see… well, until next time, min'na, this has been the Crossover King, KKD Silver...**

**TB: As well as the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… signing off.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Station 3

**KKD: *singing* **_**Ikutsu mo no dekigoto ga boku wo Kaeta to shite. Eien ni kaerarenai mono (Yeah) In my Soul.**_

**TB: What song is this?**

**KKD: *singing, ignoring TB* **_**Doushitemo yannakya nannai. Tatoe kizutsuita to shite, Boku ni dekiru koto wo ima…**_

**TB: And you're ignoring me.**

**KKD: *singing* **_**You can do it! Real-Action, Osorezu ni mae mite susume.**_

_**You can make it! Real-Action, Kakenukeru rainaa mitai. You can do it! Real-Action, Toki wo koeru tsuyoku naru susume. You can make it! Real-Action, Kono saki ni nani ga matte 'ru ka~ Tashikameru tame Real-Action! **_***finally stops and removes earbuds* I'm sorry, what was that?**

**TB: I was just about to tell you we got another chapter to do here.**

**KKD: Oh, cool. Sorry, I was just listening and singing to another Den-O song.**

**TB: That's good. This chapter will introduce the second Imagin to join our group of heroes, and you can probably already guess what she's gonna be like.**

**KKD: Oh, cool. Now let's see… where are the disclaimers this time?**

**TB: Right about… *picks up Captain America Shield* Huh, it's on the Red, White &amp; Blue Shield. Care to throw?**

**KKD: Might as well. *Takes shield and throws it at the camera***

**DISCLAIMERS: Team Toku Riders, KKD Silver, and TokuBrony don't own Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider, MLP, MLP:FiM, or any other material in here except for any original content. Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider, My Little Pony, &amp; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are owned by Toei, Bandai, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and Shotaro Ishinomori. Please support the official release.**

* * *

At that moment on the DenLiner, Naomi was currently putting a golden whipped cream on top of Liataros' coffee, before handing it to her.

"Here ya go, Lia," Naomi smiled, "This here is my super special Liataros coffee blend for my favorite lioness Imagin."

"**Aw~, you're too kind, Naomi," **Liataros smiled before she sniffed the coffee, and then took a sip of it, "**This is better than the last one, Naomi!"**

Naomi just smiled at that as Bass looked back at his basic coffee blend before looking around the Diner Car.

"Say, does anypony-er… anyone know where Fluttershy and the girls are?" Bass asked.

"**Flutters told me that she and her friends went back to take care of a few things," **Liataros informed.

"Okay… like what?"

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Fluttershy was feeding her animals as Twilight and Pinkie were helping her.

"Thanks for all your help, girls," Fluttershy smiled, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Fluttershy. It's always nice to help out," Twilight smiled as Pinkie hung upside down to give some fruit to a couple bats, "Amazing how she can do that."

"Yeah. It is," Fluttershy smiled, "...Anyway, I still have three extra passes, I'm thinking of giving Rarity the next one, since I still owe her an explanation."

"Yea, I'm sure she'd believe you just like we did," Twilight smiled.

"Unless, say… another Imagin were to pop up somewhere," Pinkie shrugged, getting looks from Twilight and Fluttershy, "What, I'm just throwing it out there."

"...Right… in any case, I gotta go to her," Fluttershy replied.

"Okay."

* * *

Back on DenLiner, Liataros put down her coffee when…

"**Oi… I smell something," **she noticed.

"Oh, that could be the secret ingredient I put i-" Naomi started until Liataros held up her hand.

"**That's not it… I smell… Imagin!" **Liataros interrupted.

"...But aren't you an Imagin?" Bass pointed out, leaving a bit of silence.

"**...I suppose you're right," **she shrugged, sitting down, taking another sip, and then taking one more good whiff, "**...Wait… I'm pretty sure I can smell another Imagin… OI! If there're any other Imagin, come out now and show yourselves!"**

"Liataros, you're the only one in here," Bass pointed out, making Liataros sit back down and think for a bit.

"It doesn't really matter what species they are. Be they human, pony, or Imagin, as long as they have a pass or ticket, they can ride," Owner replied, trying to finish his rice when the flag fell, and he did his overdramatic reaction, "I was almost there. Oh well, maybe next time."

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Fluttershy walked through the village on her way to Rarity's Boutique, looking at the pass she had for her before she looked up to see an orange pegasus filly with a purple mane and tail, along with matching eyes, and wearing a blue helmet with red stripes while riding a blue scooter with green handles, coming towards her really fast.

"Whoa, incoming!" the filly shouted, making Fluttershy widen her eyes and squeal in response before the filly accidentally rammed into her, knocking her back up into a nearby sign, leaving both pegasi on the ground.

However, nopony noticed an Imagin orb enter Fluttershy, causing the mare's eyes to flash purple.

* * *

**The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the DenBird in DenLiner's engine before the scene changes to Fluttershy walking through Ponyville before holding up her pass, and running to the DenLiner***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto DenBird then inserted her DenLiner pass and started up the bike causing some of DenLiner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**My Little Pony: Magical Climax Jump**

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of events involving Fluttershy as the shy mare stood in Ponyville, Bass looking off into the distance***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Fluttershy's friends; Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie standing by Fluttershy***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips an hourglass at the convention upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Fluttershy holding the pass while pointing her hoof into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of her***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind her helmet, then behind her at a shot of her hand before we see her friends standing by and cheering for her and the image shifts again to Fluttershy getting ready to execute her henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see her execute her Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's Claw form helmet attach to her Plat Form face completing her Henshin into Claw Form. Then Den-O executes her pose before she sets up her Full Charge attack***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O Claw Form swinging her claws around before shattering the screen with her Full Charge attack***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time trippin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time trippin' ride)**

***We see then see Fluttershy hanging out with her friends, before we see her Imagin possessed forms around her and interacting with the other mares, quickly seeing silhouettes of Den-O's other forms.***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Liataros, the scene changes to shots of Fluttershy's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in a bar with Yurikotaros throwing the pass to Fluttershy before a shot of Den-O is seen of her getting ready to launch DenBird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Liataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while DenLiner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

**Station 3: Howl at the Tide**

"**WHAT THE?! ...It can't be!" **Liataros gasped, suddenly standing up and pacing around the diner car, Bass noticing.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"**Isn't it obvious?! I can't sense her because another Imagin has possessed Flutters!"** Liataros informed.

"Are you serious?! I thought only one Imagin could possess a pony at a time. Why would another one come after her!?"

"**I have no idea! And because of this one, I can't track Flutters! But that ain't stopping me from trying,"** Liataros responded, as she sat in one of the seats and put her head down and her arms up with her fists clenching tight.

Bass just sighed at this before he decided to walk out of DenLiner to go find out what happened.

* * *

At that moment, Rarity was currently cleaning up her shop when a white unicorn filly with a lavender and pink mane and green eyes walked in by her.

"Rarity, why're you cleaning up so soon?" the filly asked.

"I'm getting the store ready for any incoming customers, Sweetie Belle. Must keep it spiffy and tidy for anypony coming in," Rarity replied when, as if on cue, Twilight and Pinkie ran in, "Oh, Twilight, Pinkie, I didn't expect to see you here. What's going on?"

"We came to let you know that Fluttershy's in the hospital due to Scootaloo accidentally ramming into her!" Twilight panted.

"What?! Scootaloo got hurt too!" Sweetie Belle gasped, in complete shock by this, "Let's go!"

"Hold it right there, Sweetie," Rarity responded, grabbing her sister in her blue magic, "Don't just rush off on your own. We're all going to go together."

With that, all four ponies arrived at the hospital, Twilight and Rarity going to see Fluttershy while Pinkie and Sweetie Belle were looking for Scootaloo. It wasn't long before Twilight and Rarity found Fluttershy's room, and opened the door.

"Oh I hope Fluttershy is o-. What in the world?" Rarity replied as she noticed something, causing Twilight to look and see Fluttershy sitting on her bed, seemingly okay, but there were still doctors there, and they were all stallions, aiding her as if they were her butlers and looking like they were all attracted by her.

"There you go, Ms. Fluttershy," one unicorn doctor smiled, currently spoon feeding the pegasus, "Is there anything else we can offer you?"

"**Maybe there is one thing. Your heart,"** she smiled, fluttering her… purple eyes?

The doctor just blushed and gawked in response as Rarity leaned a little closer to Twilight.

"I think something is off about Fluttershy again," she whispered to Twilight.

"Oh yea, about that… I'll tell you later," Twilight replied before walking closer to Fluttershy, who now had her mane styled into a braid over her left shoulder with a purple streak in it, "Um… you're not Fluttershy, are you?"

"**Shhh… there's no need to bring that up here,"** 'Fluttershy' replied, her voice sounding somewhat more like Rarity's, but the slight accent Rarity had was absent and the pitch was a little bit lower, "**They say that even one word can give away a cherished secret. So… would you mind if I took you along for the ride?"**

Twilight just looked in confusion as 'Fluttershy's' eyes flashed purple again.

* * *

At that time, Sweetie Belle was walking with Pinkie to find Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle suddenly lost in thought as she wandered straight down one hallway while Pinkie turned right. However, as Sweetie Belle continued walking, sand began dripping from her, still not sure what to do until she saw the sand form in front of her and stumble back in shock and fear.

"Wh-What the?!" Sweetie gawked as the sand began to take the form of a crab themed Imagin.

"**Tell me your wish. I can grant you any wish, you just have to repay me with one thing," **the Crab Imagin informed, Sweetie still looking on in fear.

* * *

Back with the unicorns, a white mare with pink hair and in a nurse's outfit managed to get the doctors out of the room Fluttershy was in before Twilight and Rarity got up and decided to walk out with 'Fluttershy'.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?" Rarity questioned, wanting to know what was going on.

"Well… see… long story short, Fluttershy came into contact with creatures called Imagin, the first one being the one when you thought she was acting like Rainbow Dash, and they ride a train that can travel through time, and now Fluttershy is also possessed by one who apparently makes all stallions swoon with her voice," Twilight informed Rarity.

"Oh my… that's a lot to take in," Rarity admitted, looking at I-Fluttershy get up from her bed and walk towards the two casually.

"**Well then, now that I'm done here, now we can walk out of here… and talk,"** she smiled as the three mares walked towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Okay, so one, how did you… Fluttershy enter the hospital? Two, why did you, the Imagin, possess her?" Twilight demanded, Rarity still not following what's going on but listening.

"**...Well… let's just say there's something truly secretive I want to keep,"** I-Fluttershy replied before she stopped, upon hearing another voice.

'_**You're not getting away with this… I'm telling you, you won't be so lucky,'**_ Liataros snapped.

"**Hmm… seems like I've been found out."**

* * *

"**I told you, don't get so cocky!"** Liataros yelled before she jumped and phased out of DenLiner.

* * *

Suddenly, I-Fluttershy's over the shoulder braid, purple streak and eye color changed back to match the appearance of L-Fluttershy.

"**Oi, you stupid Imagin. What's the idea of taking her from me?! Don't you know it's not right to steal someone's home!" **L-Fluttershy snapped.

"What's she talking about now?" Rarity asked.

'_**Huh? It was occupied? I could've sworn that it was empty,'**_ the Imagin replied casually.

"**Shut up, Imagin! Like heck you didn't know it was occupied! Hurry and get out!"**

However, the new Imagin shrugged this off, quickly possessing Fluttershy again.

"**I'm sure this is a simple misunderstanding. Now if you don't mind, I have an important date to get to," **I-Fluttershy replied, Liataros quickly taking control again.

"**SHUT UP! This isn't your body to use willy-nilly!" **L-Fluttershy snapped as the two Imagin began to struggle for control.

'_It's _my _body,' _Fluttershy finally interjected, forcing the two Imagin out of her body before she started to collapse a bit.

"Whoa!" Twilight responded as she managed to catch Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, you okay?"

"I… I think so… my body just feels a bit heavier," Fluttershy panted, before looking to see Rarity, "R-Rarity? D...Did you get what Twilight told you?"

"Uh… I… I'm still finding this hard to believe," Rarity admitted as Fluttershy stood back up.

"You'll get it sooner or later. Trust me," Twilight assured, "Right now, we need to go back to Pinkie and Sweetie Belle and see how Scootaloo's doing."

"Oh, right."

With that, the three returned inside.

* * *

Back with Sweetie Belle, she was still in shock and disbelief about the Crab Imagin that she saw. She just stood by a wall and thought back to his offer about a wish.

"_**Tell me your wish. I can grant you any wish, you just have to repay me with one thing," **__the Crab Imagin informed, Sweetie still looking on in fear._

"_M-My wish? ...W-Well… I-I wish Diamond Tiara would stay as far away from Ponyville as possible," Sweetie Belle answered, causing the Crab Imagin to gain a solid form that was a dark green with some red, Sweetie backing up a bit._

"_**Very well. I will grant your wish."**_

* * *

"I don't that thing could really be serious about taking Diamond Tiara out of Ponyville... could it?" Sweetie Belle pondered, "I mean as much of a jerk she is, she doesn't deserve anything like that."

As she was talking to herself, though, she bumped right into the side of a familiar orange pegasus filly.

"Oh, Scootaloo, sorry, I didn't see you there," Sweetie Belle said, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine. Nothing too serious. What about you? I… I couldn't help but notice that you were here by yourself, looking like you've seen a ghost," Scootaloo noted, making Sweetie Belle look nervous, "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, of course."

"If you say so, c'mon, let's go find your sister and the others. I wanna apologize to Fluttershy for earlier," Scootaloo urged as Sweetie nodded before the two fillies ran off to go meet with the mares.

* * *

Back on DenLiner, the two Imagin had finally recovered from the forceful removal, Liataros staring into the white eyes of a purple female wolf Imagin, who had what looked like the apparel of a 13th century knight (chest plate included) and Naomi looking on.

"**Hmm… I heard you take on an image from your host's memory, but…" **the purple wolf-knight started, looking at her form as well as Liataros' before she started giggling.

"**What's so funny? You better not underestimate Flutters' lack of sense!"** Liataros responded.

"**I see… so that sense is what came up with this brutish form you've got, you little kitten," **the wolf-knight giggled, referring to Liataros' near tribal appearance.

"**Grr… why you-"** Liataros growled.

"Wait, maybe we should think of a name for you, too. Since we have Liataros for the lion, how about… Hibiketaros for the wolf?" Naomi suggested, making the wolf Imagin's eyes widen.

"**Hibiketaros?" **the wolf questioned, making Liataros giggle.

"**How do you like that, she wolf? You're Hibiketaros."** Liataros smirked confidently before putting her foot on a table, "**So listen up, Hibiketaros. Since I was with Fluttershy first, that makes me your master. Got it?"**

"**Hmm… no,"** Hibiketaros responded, giggling a bit before walking near a window.

"**What'd you say?" **Liataros growled before grabbing Hibiketaros by her collar.

"**...That hurts!"** Hibiketaros snapped as the two got into a brawl rather quickly.

They continued wrestling with each other onboard the train, causing the car to jostle around a bit, Naomi screaming while they were fighting. That is, until the sound of a cane slamming on the ground, caused the two to stop fighting, making them turn to look at Owner.

"Fighting in the train is something that I'm not prepared to tolerate," Owner informed, "If you keep fighting, you will be denied passage!"

With that said, the two Imagin looked at each other before they got off and fixed themselves, Hibiketaros dusting herself off and Liataros stretching her muscles.

"That's better. Now, I will leave. I hope you two can get along well." Owner smiled, leaving the car.

"...And don't get any ideas. That's not the worst of your problems. If you keep fighting, the car will be destroyed, potentially leaving you stranded in time," Bass added.

"**The handsome stallion's got a point. So I suggest you watch yourself, kitty cat, unless you want to get** _**both**_ **of us thrown out,"** Hibiketaros smirked, as she went back over to her seat.

"**Yeah, right back at ya, she wolf," **Liataros muttered, just scowling before her eyes widened and she started sniffing the air, "**Oi, she wolf… do you smell that?"**

"**Hmm? Smell wh-"** Hibiketaros started before she started sniffing the air as well, "**Yeah, I smell it too. Imagin?"**

"**It's somewhere in Ponyville. Bass, c'mon, let's go meet with Flutters! You stay here, cuz we're gonna talk after we get back. Got it?"**

Bass nodded as he rushed out, Liataros phasing out of the train, ready for action.

"**Bye bye," **Hibiketaros said as she stood up casually.

* * *

Back with Fluttershy and the other mares, they had just found Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Thank goodness you two are alright," Rarity smiled, as Sweetie Belle looked down for a moment with her noticing, "Sweetie, is everything alright?"

"Uh… y-yeah yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Sweetie Belle chuckled nervously in response.

The other ponies nodded, except for Fluttershy, who noticed how nervous Sweetie Belle seemed to be.

"Sweetie Belle, what's going on? Don't worry about it, you can tell us," Fluttershy replied, Sweetie looking around nervously before she ran off, "Hey, w-wait up."

However, the ponies stopped the moment they heard screaming outside before they ran out and saw the Crab Imagin swinging his huge claw around, attacking the buildings, calling out for Diamond Tiara. It wasn't long until Bass arrived to give a nice back kick to the Crab Imagin before joining with the mares.

"Girls, we need to beat this Imagin before he finishes his plan while we still have the chance," Bass informed, before he turned to Rarity, who looked confused, "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I'm Bass."

"Uh… p-pleased to meet you?" Rarity replied, still confused.

"Fluttershy, hurry and transform, the rest of us will make sure everypony gets to safety,"

"Got it," Fluttershy responded before stepping forward to take her belt out before wrapping it around her waist and pressing the gold button.

"Henshin," Fluttershy responded, swiping the pass over the buckle.

**=CLAW FORM!=**

She then morphed into Den-O Claw Form, with Liataros fading into the Rider.

"**Heeeeeere's Lia!"** Den-O declared, pulling out her claws, getting the Imagin's attention.

"**Oh great, if it isn't Den-O. I have no interest in fighting you,"** the Crab Imagin replied.

"**Well too bad, I got great interest in fighting you. And you better watch out, cuz my action starts on a climax!"** Den-O declared, charging in chanting "**C'mon**" as she rushed in, trying to attack the crab, but it just tried to dodge, and kept dodging her slashes before he used his claw to knock her back.

"**Stupid little cat! You have no chance against me!"** the Crab Imagin scoffed as he somehow started trying to fly away… and rather well.

"**You're kidding me right?! Crabs DON'T FLY!" **Den-O snapped, kicking a soda can nearby, which hit the crab on the head, somehow sending it plummeting to the ground.

"Nice one," Bass complimented, making Den-O chuckle proudly before the Crab Imagin slashed her in the back.

"**GAH!" **she screamed before rolling forward in response to the attack, "**Why you…"**

"**I'm outta here!" **the Crab Imagin responded as it ran away.

"**Tch, coward,"** Den-O groaned as she removed her belt, reverting back into Fluttershy.

"You okay, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked the shy pinkette.

"I… I think so… we still need to find out who the contract holder is though," Fluttershy panted as she looked over to Rarity, who was now in shock and surprise, "All the questions… that you've been asking… does any of what you see make it easier to understand now?"

"I… I think so… though I'm still quite stunned. That brash behavior you were having was all from… this Imagin creature?" Rarity inquired.

"Yes… her name is Liataros, and from the looks of earlier… we've got another one," Fluttershy confirmed, "...I think we'd better go to DenLiner to see her. Which reminds me, I don't think I gave you your pass yet… here."

With that, she gave Rarity her own pass, the unicorn looking surprised before smiling in acceptance.

* * *

Back on DenLiner, the two Imagin were struggling not to fight each other, more Liataros than Hibiketaros, and Rarity was in awe over the Diner Car the moment the ponies walked in.

"Oh my word! This place is simply divine. A bit simple, true, but it's nice and clean, everything has a nice color theme to it, and the little cafe over there is a nice touch," Rarity noted, before noticing Naomi walking over with a cup of coffee made for her, "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome, I hope the rest of the accommodations are to all of your likings," Naomi smiled as she returned behind the counter, with Hibiketaros getting up from her seat.

"Okay lil Ms. Wolf, just how did you possess Fluttershy, and why would you possess her? She's a-" Bass started before…

"**A Singularity Point, right?"** Hibiketaros checked, making the others shocked.

"H-How did you know?"

"**I figured it out the moment I possessed her. And I really didn't know that the kitty cat had already occupied her. Honest. I just decided to come to her… mainly because of this train,"** Hibiketaros said as she walked near the window.

"**Huh? What about the train?" **Liataros questioned.

"**...I've spent years, wandering alone throughout the Sands of Time, just waiting for an opportunity. This train was that opportunity,"** Hibiketaros informed the others, "**For years, I've wander the Sands of Time alone… the taste of sand gritting between my teeth, and the sorrow of being lost forever causing me to cry, tears dripping from my eyes and staining my sand filled face. I've longed to come on this train, and now… I've obtained what I wanted by coming on here… freedom."**

As Hibiketaros finished her tale, Liataros struggled to hold back her tears along with Naomi, with Rarity and Pinkie Pie howling with tears of sorrow (though Pinkie's looked like waterfalls coming from her eyes) and one tear fell from Hibiketaros' eye.

"...As poetic as that sounds, you're very bad at lying," Bass informed, "How could you be wandering for years when you just recently came from your destroyed future? And sand gritting in your teeth? You didn't even have a form at the time! Let alone, have any eyes to shed tears."

"**...A single lie is as strong as a thousand truths… and while those might be lies… I must confess… my feelings of loneliness are very real indeed,"** Hibiketaros honestly confessed.

"But… what about your mission?" Fluttershy asked, confused.

"**To be honest, I have other things at the top of my priority list that doesn't include petty things like changing one's past so that our future can exist again. I'm just glad I have some form at all so that I could interact with the world again."**

"But like Liataros, you can't obtain a physical form unless you form a contract with her," Twilight pointed out, "Don't you care about living or something?"

"**I do, but I don't want to gain life at the expense of ruining somebody's… or in this case, somepony's life or past,"** Hibiketaros pointed out, making Liataros a bit surprised at how the Wolf Imagin explained herself.

"**That's… I-I mean… wow… I didn't know you were like that,"** Liataros admitted.

"**Naturally… now, there's still the matter of finding out the contract holder of that crustacean, is it not?"** Hibiketaros inquired, "**I believe I can help you locate the contract holder."**

"What?!" Bass gawked.

"H-How so?" Fluttershy asked.

"**I sensed the holder nearby while Fluttershy was in the hospital."**

"But there were plenty of ponies there at the hospital. How can we tell who it is?" Rarity inquired.

"**If there's sand dripping from that pony, he or she is the contract holder,"** Liataros informed, "**But it's typically when they are in their contract holders, and the Imagin aren't dumb enough to stay within their hosts the whole time!"**

"**And that's where I come in. I have a suspicion I know who that contract holder is, we just have to get them to confess that they are the Imagin's contract holder," **Hibiketaros said, pondering what to do with her finger to her face, "**How do we do that without being too forceful or persuasive?"**

"...I may have an idea… but we'll have to find one of the ponies first," Fluttershy replied.

* * *

The mares, along with Bass, later met up with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Are you two okay?" Rarity checked.

"Yeah, you called us up for something?" Scootaloo assured as Sweetie Belle was looking nervous.

"Is she alright?" Twilight asked, referring to Sweetie Belle.

"She's looked nervous ever since she's got back with Scootaloo, so that means something is wrong," Fluttershy whispered to Twilight.

'_**My dear Fluttershy, you want me to come in now?'**_ Hibiketaros checked to make sure, '_**Because I think I smell an Imagin stench nearby.'**_

Fluttershy gave a nod before looking at the others.

"Hibiketaros sensed something, girls. I'm switching with her," Fluttershy informed, lowering her head, causing the other mares and Bass to look at her.

Fluttershy's mane then turned into her over the shoulder braid and her eyes turned purple again, the two fillies' eyes widening in shock and confusion.

"Instant makeover much?" Scootaloo gawked as H-Fluttershy walked over to Bass.

"**Well then, Bass, you wanna go some place to eat? I know a good place where we can get some nice hay fries," **H-Fluttershy replied, initially trying to take Bass with her, confusing everypony else, before Bass brushed her off and started to look crossed for a moment.

"Why do you wanna change the subject so bad? We're trying to track the Imagin down before it completes the contract, and all you wanna do is go out on dates with stallions?!" Bass snapped incredulously.

"**Why shouldn't I? It's such a treat to date stallions of such variety; it gives me an understanding of many lifestyles,"** H-Fluttershy shrugged off casually.

"At a time like THIS?! Why don't you get right to the point already and help us track the contract holder of that crab Imagin?!"

"**Because even if we do find them, they wouldn't understand what's going on. All the lives at stake, the damage it could cause, potentially killing everypony in Ponyville,"** H-Fluttershy answered as Sweetie Belle started looking guilty before…

"I'm sorry! It's me! I'M the one that talked with the monster," Sweetie Belle answered in a near sorrowful tone, surprising all but H-Fluttershy, who shrugged it off before returning Fluttershy to normal.

"Sweetie Belle, thank you for telling us. Now can you tell us what you told the monster? We'll take care of it," Fluttershy requested and assured.

"U-Um… I… I asked it to take care of a filly who's been bullying me and my friends for some time now, Diamond Tiara. I didn't think he was actually serious, though from what you're saying and with the screams I've heard, he really is that serious," Sweetie Belle confessed.

"Sweetie, I understand your problems, I really do, but if you ever have them you shouldn't be afraid to come to me, understand?" Rarity told her sister.

"...Okay," Sweetie sighed, Rarity pulling her into a hug, the two sisters smiling.

"Fluttershy, let's go find the Imagin before it comes back to Sweetie Belle," Bass whispered.

"Okay," Fluttershy nodded.

* * *

With that, the two rushed off to find the Imagin. It didn't take them too long when they saw the Crab Imagin, carrying a screaming pink filly with a lavender and gray mane and a tiara out of Ponyville.

"That must be the Diamond Tiara that Sweetie Belle was talking about," Bass figured, Fluttershy already going after the Imagin, flying up and chasing it.

'_**Let me handle this crab, Flutters,'**_ Liataros responded, Fluttershy nodding before Liataros possessed her and was starting to catch up with the crab.

"**Shut up, you little brat! Soon you will be out of Ponyville,"** the Crab Imagin growled before L-Fluttershy kicked the Imagin, which caused it to drop the pink filly past the town's borderline, "**Grrr… well, I gotta thank you for helping me fulfill my contract. Now if you'll excuse me…"**

With that, the Crab Imagin flew away, L-Fluttershy groaning in frustration.

"**Oi! Wh- ...GRRRR STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Why didn't I know that was the border of the town and that he was close to completing the contract?!"** L-Fluttershy growled.

'_Forget about that! We have to hurry back to Sweetie Belle! Now!' _Fluttershy frantically responded, getting L-Fluttershy to rush back.

* * *

Back with Sweetie Belle, she was being guarded by the mares before the Crab Imagin quickly arrived and pushed the mares aside.

"**The contract has been complete,"** the Crab Imagin replied, stepping closer to the filly.

Sweetie Belle almost screamed before the Imagin opened her like a door, entering the vortex in her before the filly returned to normal, collapsing to the ground suddenly.

"Drat!" Bass groaned as L-Fluttershy arrived, growling in frustration.

"**SERIOUSLY!? WHY AM I SO DANG SLOW TO FIGURE THESE OUT OR GET HERE ON TIME?!" **L-Fluttershy snapped, fading out of her as Bass put a ticket up to Sweetie Belle's head.

"July 4, 2011. Sweetie, what do you remember happening on this day?" Bass checked with the young filly.

"Oh… July 4th?" Sweetie groaned in response, sitting up a bit, "That was the day when Diamond Tiara really stepped over the line and willingly made us try to go into the Everfree Forest because she said we could get our Cutie Marks by searching for animals and it almost got us hurt. That was because all the animals we found all wanted to hurt us in one way or another."

"Oh my… nopony, especially a little filly should ever tempt you to do such a thing," Rarity told Sweetie Belle, the two sisters hugging each other as Sweetie Belle almost started to cry.

Fluttershy sighed at this as she took the ticket from Bass before she put it in her pass.

"Let's go," Fluttershy told the others, rushing to a nearby door when the time hit 3:03:03, and she, Bass, Twilight and Rarity rushed inside onto DenLiner.

* * *

**7-4-2011**

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were searching for a friend of theirs, calling out her name.

"APPLEBLOOM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Scootaloo called out.

"Let's split up and find her. You go that way and I'll go this way," Sweetie Belle suggested, Scootaloo nodding as they ran off in different directions, but once Scootaloo was out of earshot, Sweetie froze in place before collapsing, the Crab Imagin emerging from her body and roaring.

It then used its claw to start tearing down the forest, one tree at a time before it heard the sound of DenLiner coming down and L-Fluttershy jumping out and tackling it to the ground.

"**Did you really think you could fool me?!"** L-Fluttershy scoffed, "**You're not gonna lose me that easily."**

"**I seriously don't have the time to deal with you right now! I've got a time to destroy,"** the Crab Imagin responded.

"**I don't think so,"** L-Fluttershy responded, strapping on her belt before pressing the button and posing, "**HENSHIN!"**

**=CLAW FORM!=**

With that, she morphed into Den-O.

"**Heeeeeere's Lia!"** Den-O declared, pulling out her claws, "**Now you better watch your back bud, because my frustration is at its climax! C'mon!"**

"**I'm getting tired of this already!" **the crab snapped, running away deeper into the forest with Den-O following.

However, the crab found itself surrounded by many vines before smirking and grabbing some, and using the vines to tie Den-O down.

"**Grr~! Stupid! Vines! That crab is such a coward,"** Den-O grunted as she used her claws to cut the vines, but the Crab Imagin used more to tie her up again to the point that her claws were folded back up.

'_This is bad, what are we gonna do?!'_ Fluttershy panicked.

'_**Maybe you need new help. The kitty cat won't be able to get out of the vines fast enough, but I can. I'm sure you remember seeing a purple button on your belt,'**_ she heard Hibiketaros, '_**I think now's the time to press it.'**_

With that, Den-O struggled, but managed to press the purple button, starting up some sort of medieval fanfare for a standby noise before flashing the pass over it.

**=SAI FORM!=**

With that, Liataros left Den-O's body as Hibiketaros came in, the gold visor vanishing before the torso armor split off and reformatted itself so the red back was now the front before it opened, showing off a purple medieval knight's armor look to it before snapping back on. Then, a wolf's howl could be heard as a wolf slid down the track on Den-O's helmet before reforming into a wolf-themed knight's helmet motifed visor with green eyes behind it. She then pulled two three bladed weapons, Sais, from each side of her waist and slashed at the vines, twirling the three-pronged weapons fast enough to cut the vines away, which got the Crab Imagin's attention.

"**Do you mind if I bring you in with me?" **this version of Den-O asked in Hibiketaros' voice.

"**Another one?! Grr… I'm getting out of here!" **the crab growled, about to run off before Den-O rushed over, grabbed his back, turned him in the opposite direction and knocked him away.

"**You won't escape me that easily," **Den-O replied before rushing in, and while she seemed to move fast, she seemed calculative, aiming her Sais at weak points of the crab's body, and using the same Sais to block the crab's claw from attacking her as she knocked him away again, "**I think it's about time we wrap this up now."**

With that, Den-O pulled out her pass and swiped it in front of her belt.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

She then waved her arms, Sais in hand, before throwing one at a time, one of them hitting the Imagin in the chest, the other hitting him in the stomach before a purple wolf aura insignia appeared on the Imagin's chest, the Rider taking a leap into the air before launching a dropkick right to the Imagin, causing him to fly way back into a nearby river and explode.

With the explosion, some sort of giant sea monster came out of the water, this thing being almost a dull gold color, being very eel-like, but having aspects of many sea creatures including a lobster.

'_Oh no, another Gigadeath? Let's use DenLiner,'_ Fluttershy responded, as they turned to see a single train car that was white and black, but also purple and themed after a knight and a wolf, before DenLiner came up and merged tracks with it, connecting to the back of the purple train as Den-O jumped in and piloted the DenBird.

As the train followed the Gigadeath over the river, the giant beast flew out and went over the Everfree Forest, forcing Den-O to follow.

"**Shall we play for a bit?"** Den-O inquired as she pressed a button, and along with the usual weapons on DenLiner, the wolf themed train had two wolf-shaped laser cannons appear on the sides of it.

'_Okay. Let's take it out,'_ Fluttershy responded, Den-O activating the weapons as they all fired at the Gigadeath, laser cannons included, causing it to explode on impact, '_Thank you for the help, Hibiketaros.'_

"**You're welcome, I'm more than happy to help. Right now though, we should probably get those fillies back home,"** Den-O said before she looked out to see Sweetie Belle still knocked out, and Scootaloo and a yellow earth pony filly with a red mane and large pink bow scrambling around, walking out of the Everfree Forest as they were carrying Sweetie Belle on their backs, "**They've been in enough trouble as it is."**

* * *

Later, on DenLiner, the mares were in relief over what just happened before Rarity walked in along with Sweetie Belle.

"Oh wow… this… this is amazing," Sweetie Belle gawked, looking giddier than a kid in a candy shop, "I never would've dreamed a train would look something like this!"

"You sure it's alright for her to be in here? I mean she doesn't have a pass," Bass pointed out to Owner, concerned about Sweetie being on DenLiner.

"As long as Rarity has her pass, her younger sister can come aboard as long as she's accompanying her," Owner told Bass.

"Well, as long as Sweetie Belle is okay and out of danger, then I guess it's fine," Rarity shrugged as Sweetie Belle continued gawking in amazement over the train.

"Well, better than nothing, I guess," Fluttershy smiled before turning to the two Imagin.

"**Okay, now that that battle's over with, we still have another pest to deal with," **Liataros said, referring to Hibiketaros.

"**Easy there, kitty cat. We're all on the same side here,"** Hibiketaros replied, trying to keep the lioness Imagin calm, but said lioness was obviously still annoyed.

"**Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I just don't like you."**

"**Well too bad, you'll have to get used to me being around."**

The two Imagin were about to punch each other before…

"Here you go!" Naomi smiled, holding out two cups of coffee, one in the Liataros blend while the other was topped with a purple and white cream, "Lia and Hibike coffee on the house."

The two Imagin just took the cups, taking sips and then smiling before turning away from each other, Fluttershy and the other mares just giggling in response.

"They'll get used to each other, I'm sure of it," Fluttershy smiled as the train continued zooming.

* * *

(Cue Theme: Break Out Of by Lotus Juice and Shihoko Hirata)

***As the instrumental begins we see Fluttershy and Bass inside the DenLiner along with Liataros, Naomi and Owner just hanging out, Owner eating his rice, Naomi prepping something, Liataros stepping on a seat, Bass drinking his coffee, while Fluttershy was looking at the pass in her hooves***

**One thing that I'm sure of is that**

***We then see her walking through Ponyville seeing her Liataros possessed form crouched down towards her, smiling as she hoof-bumped her***

**You gotta fit in to survive this madness oh boy**

***She then turned to see her Hibiketaros possessed form talking with some stallions, winking at Fluttershy, who just smiled.***

_**You don't even know who you're messing with**_

_**Sinner from birth spelled in curse hated by thousands**_

***It didn't take long for her to find her Buffataros possessed form meditating before she opened her eyes nodding at her, making Fluttershy nod back***

**(Oh my boy) **_**My hands filled with dirt, skirts can go back home jerks**_

***She then almost bumped into her Yukirotaros possessed form, who was in the middle of dancing but they both just giggled it off before hoof-bumping and cheering***

**Like all the sounds count in any good song,**

***With that, she met up with Bass and her friends, them all having their passes ready***

**Supposed drums Weak? Then the band plays sour tone**

***The DenLiner arrives as we see Naomi wave to the group, the ponies boarding the train while Owner welcomed them in***

_**All round player no sub needed**_

_**Y'all little brats please stay seated**_

***Bass was the next to walk in, seeing Fluttershy interact with her friends, him smiling in response***

_**Real life kittens can't believe it**_

_**Do or die I fight back and kill it**_

***We then see something happen outside, forcing Fluttershy to leave DenLiner with her possessed forms***

**Way you fake yourself, get played on**

***Fluttershy stood still for a moment as her Imagin possessed forms followed her before they all turned into their respective colored orbs of light and entered Fluttershy again***

**And I've been there done that same predicament**

***Fluttershy then morphed into Den-O Claw Form, her claws flipping out before she dashed towards an enemy Imagin attacking the town***

**But it's time you give up maverick** _**(huh?)**_

***The battle went on as Bass watched alongside Fluttershy's other friends***

**Break out of the dome**

***Den-O kept attacking the Imagin as someone stood in the shadows, watching the battle while smirking.***

**It's time to take a step up, no more cruising alone**

***The shadow then left as Den-O kept attacking, the Rider dealing massive damage to the Imagin***

_**Trust is no more than a word,**_

_**Yo act before you slur those words**_

***It didn't take that much longer before Den-O swiped the pass in front of her belt and prepared for the finisher***

_**For better good**_

_**I move alone man free as a bird,**_

***Her friends cheered for her as the Rider rushed in, giving the X formation slash to the Imagin, making it explode***

_**Overcame every time the curse**_

**Break out of the shell**

***The group then returned to DenLiner, the ponies staying in the Diner Car while Den-O hopped into the engine and onto DenBird***

**Deep down inside you there lies love in your heart**

***She then inserted the pass into the motorcycle before revving up the bike's engine, making DenLiner move***

_**Only got love for myself stop your lies**_

***DenLiner zoomed off from Ponyville and into the Sands of Time before we see Fluttershy return to her friends***

**[both]** **No need to fear it's tim**_**e you burn that dread**_

* * *

***As the instrumental closes, the six mares smiling, hugging each other as Liataros sat nearby smiling with Bass, before they all took a picture and it showed Fluttershy with her friends, Bass and Liataros***

**Next time on Magical Climax Jump**

Rainbow Dash: The big race is coming up soon, and I'm hoping to win!

Fluttershy: Good luck, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: I wish I could win this race… my friends are counting on me.

Hibiketaros: **There's an Imagin taking out the racers.**

Liataros: **We'd better take care of it then, Flutters!**

**Station 4: Race for Glory**

* * *

**KKD: Man, that was something else.**

**TB: I know right? New Imagin, new Facebook *Like signal appears* friend and more time traveling adventures!**

**KKD: ...Okay… odd choice with the Facebook reference, but it works.**

**TB: I'm clever. Before we go any further, we would like to give our thoughts on the MLP episode, Castle Sweet Castle.**

**KKD: Out of the episodes of Season 5 I've seen, this is my favorite so far. It took concepts we've seen before, combined them, and put a new spin on said concepts.**

**TB: Good song, great moral and a nice way to help fans get use to Twilight's new castle.**

**KKD: Yea, that's a plus, it even helps Twi out there. And also, even though we only saw it for a short scene, Twi's hairdo from the spa was actually very cool, too.**

**TB: Does that hairjob look familiar to you?**

**KKD: Sorta… why?**

**TB: Just asking. Anyway, favorite parts time.**

**KKD: Okay, favs. Hmm… I think it was just seeing Den-O's Sai form in action.**

**TB: I liked that, along with introducing Hibiketaros to the group.**

**KKD: Yea. Sorry if I've been a bit silent recently, though. To all of you keeping an eye out for my stories, I've been busy with stuff for school, and it's getting hectic with papers for the last semester.**

**TB: Yeah, although I still make time for writing with my job and everything.**

**KKD: Yea, I try to make time, too, but still.**

**TB: Speaking of your stories, let's see if we can get back to those. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne.**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
